Discovery
by Phil From Produce
Summary: 13 years have passed since Diana Prince and Clark Kent have gotten married, and shed their superhero identities. A young man's act of bravery is the cataclysm for the past to find them again. Sequel to "Omega."
1. If you still believe

Prologue - If you still Believe

()()()

To Understand, you must go back...back many years.

In ancient Greece, men had gone so far as to supress women, that they had forced them to remain chained, as led by the mighty Hercules. One day, a group of these women broke free of their chains that were applied by men, and escaped to what was known for many years as "Paradise Island" in the Bermuda triangle, which eventually gained the name it is known by now, Themyscira.

Roughly around 1920, The Amazon Queen Hippolyta, wanted a daughter for herself. With blessings from the Gods, Hippolyta was told to go to the shores of Themyscira, and mold one out of clay. The gods blessed this clay, and gave it flesh and blood...and life. Hippolyta named her newly formed daughter, Diana.

For years, Diana was trained in the arts of the Amazons, and grew incredibly strong, fast, and intelligent...much more intelligent than that of a common man. When the time came for the Amazons to send one of their own out into Man's world as an ambassador, the then Princess Diana volunteered, despite her mother's best wishes. And with her vast strength and intelligence, she won the role, and became...Wonder Woman.

Around this time, in 1941, U.S. intelligence agent Col. Steve Trevor's plane went down in the Bermuda triangle, and as a result, his body drifted to Themyscira. He would have died if it were not for Princess Diana taking compassion with him, and nursing him back to health, and following him back to man's world...and acting as his best friend, and at times, love interest.

Diana found work as a nurse in the army, and used her talents to great degree, giving comfort to those in need of it, and life back to those who were on death's door. After the war, Diana continued to work as a nurse, before she figured her talents would be suitable to work for the IADC, an agency that helped those dealing with high-profile illegals. Diana had to keep her identity as "Wonder Woman" a secret, but there were few who knew that the newly dubbed Diana Prince and Wonder Woman, were the same person.

In 1994, Diana Prince met with Clark Kent and the 2 became romantically involved with each other, but due to the great distances that they would have to come to be together, they did not seek a romance outside of a good friendship, but they desired to do so. It was a matter of time, and priorities. At the same time, Billionaire Bruce Wayne became enamoured with Diana and wished to court her, but unfortunately, Diana wanted someone who would match her age and the amount of time she would live. Bruce Wayne would die eventually. Clark Kent, he would not.

By 2008, Diana Prince had logged several years in the IADC and was not showing her age, due to her amazon roots. This was a mystery to the IADC, but not to Trevor and her, as only the 2 of them knew of the Amazons and Themyscira. The CIA requested that both of them join their organization...to which they obliged.

by 2018, 24 years after meeting Clark Kent, Diana began to show signs of lonliness and Steve Trevor, then aged 98, was moved into a nursing home for observations, but he never did claim retirement. Diana became discontent with being alone, and being a hero, and began to long greatly for Clark Kent to court her, but he was stuck on Krypton, and would not return for 2 years. She had a small circle of friends, and began to step towards depression.

in 2019, The San diego university had developed a machine that was capable of transporting people through time, a task thought impossible once. This piqued the interest of the CIA, and of Diana Prince and Steve Trevor, who both requested they be involved with what could possibly happen provided they could go to the past. The government decided to test the results of time travel to the past by sending someone back in time to avert the disaster aboard the MV Nautilus, a cruise ship pirated by the cartel in 1992. Diana volunteered to be the subject to travel to the past, and was granted the priviledge by President Donald Trump.

But, one of the time travel machine's investors, Teena Wahlberg, demanded that a friend of hers go along as well, due to the fact, she herself lost her family aboard that ship and as a result, went into a spiral of lonliness and despair. Diana demanded that she go alone, but the president accepted Wahlberg's request.

()()()

In 1990, a relationship between a woman named May Haruna and a forgotten man formed into a young man, named Trevor Haruna. However, the father of the boy denied his paternity, and ran away and was never seen again, leaving young May to raise the boy herself on welfare and whatever government support she could get.

Around 1997, May became friends with a young lady named Teena Wahlberg, who had come to the apartment that May had been living in, and the 2 became friends. May would watch over Trevor and she became an aunt figure to him.

For his first 8 years, May tried to find a suitable father figure for Trevor, but all the men who came were either deadbeats or didn't want to live up to the task.

At age 10, a man destroyed Trevor's birth certificate to avoid paying child support, as Trevor's mother declared him to be the father as an act of desperation. As a result, Trevor dropped out of school at age 10, and grew up to aspire that if he were to be a father, he would mentor a child rather than abandon him/her.

At the same time, Trevor began to learn the way of the streets. Poverty, crime, everything. By the time he was 11, he was helping his mother pay the rent by selling drugs. By the time he was 14, he was stealing cars. At one point, he attempted to steal a manual transmission car, but had the unfortunate fate of ruining the transmission, and being chewed out by the boss who was paying him for it. By the time he was 16, he had killed a man over a dispute he didn't even remember.

Throughout his young, crime filled life, Trevor saw how men treated his mother, and knew that it was sex that was all the men wanted, and then they would leave his mother to be alone. At the same time, he wondered if he could love his mother for not trying to make an effort to leave the poverty. As a result, Trevor despised women in poverty, and swore he would not date one, and would save his virginity for a woman he deemed worthy.

On the night of May 17th, 2008, Trevor was walking home with his mother from the food bank, when a drive-by shooting put a bullet in his brain, and a bullet in his mother's lung. As a result, Trevor wound up in the hospital for 3 days, and 2 days after the shooting, his mother expired during the life-risking surgery to remove the bullet from her lung, but not before she made a plea to God for the safety and protection of her son, and a plea for a mother figure in his life.

During Trevor's coma, a voice came to him, and told him that when he would awaken, that he go to McIntosh park, as he was given a new role in life...a chance to be a hero...a chance to make a change in the poverty stricken neighborhoods of Vancouver, where he lived.

When Trevor awoke, he realized that he could read the minds of the doctors in the room, and began to use this talent. He soon learned that by putting his fingers to the bulletwound on his head, he could control the actions of the people around him, as well as confuse them and make them sick. He was able to free himself from the hospital, and he got himself to McIntosh park, and found the gift the voice left for him...The gift was a new pair of boots, gloves, a shotgun, a new identity and most importantly, The Coat.

The identity changed his name from Trevor Haruna to Kenny Triton, and from that day forward, Triton swore to deal with the poverty stricken neighborhoods, and help those who were trying to see tommorow, while justifying the end of those who were too far gone, but only as a last resort, as at that time, Kenny did not wish to kill anyone unless it was worth the guilt.

At this time, The failing economy opened up a window of oppportunity for Teena, who had wisely invested her money in the stock market and had sold her shares just before the crash, making enough to buy apartments, but only ones in poverty stricken neighborhoods. She made a deal with Kenny Triton, and told him that if he were able to "Clean up" the apartments she rented with the gifts thrust upon him, he could live for cheap, and start his life anew. As a result, Kenny got a job as a grocery stocker, and with his previous identity laid to rest, no one knew his criminal past.

For the first 5 years, Teena grew her investment empire dramatically fast, eventually reaching millionaire status. Kenny was a big help to her, as he was an enforcer of the rules and had no compassion for sob stories of people on welfare, as this was his act to survive. As far as he was concerned, "Only a bitch cries."

by 2014, Teena Wahlberg had established herself from a slumlord to a landlord, and had made roughly 5 million dollars. She had heard of the "Time Travel" Project in San Diego, and invested her earnings in it, with the hopes that she would be able to go back in time to divert her parents' death. As a result, she was given a lot of influencial power as to how the project was handled, but saved her words for if and when the project was finished.

One night in 2018, Kenny's job required him to take care of a well-known crackhead who was known for stealing and being a problem to everyone in the neighborhood, and he would've been killed, if it wern't for Kenny realizing just how cold he had become, and heartless he had become in 10 years, and how easy it was to kill a person. As a result, he began to feel like a monster, and wanted to kill himself. The crackhead himself died much later.

by 2019, Kenny was on the verge of suicide, and had not taken a human life in one year. He swore never to kill anyone again. But then, he got a call from Teena, requesting he travel to San Diego to see this "Time machine" she had been investing in. Kenny took time off from his job to go see the time machine. But when he got there, he got a call from Teena again, telling him that her dream to see her parents again could come true, and that Kenny would have to be the live guinea pig for the machine. Essentually, taking the pirate ship was a suicide mission to him, and he didn't care. But at the same time, Teena informed him that he would be joined by a "stuck-up, hard-assed, Dragon lady from the CIA named Diana Prince."

()()()

When Kenny met Diana, he didn't think much of her, and she didn't think much of him. As far as Kenny was concerned, he had to help Diana and allow her to support him when the going got tough, and Diana believed that if this friend of Wahlberg was any good, she might let him follow her...on a leash.

At first, the heroes from different worlds had a distaste for each other, but a taste for justice. Kenny was doing it for his friend's sake, and Diana was doing it for the sake of everyone else. They did not believe each other were any good, as Kenny couldn't use his Psionic powers on Diana, as her intelligence was too strong. And Diana did not want to reveal her Wonder Woman identity to Kenny at first. Neither believed in each other.

When an unattractive, shameless man wanted to bother Diana during her dinner the night they had met, Kenny revealed that he was indeed telling the truth, and mind controlled the man who was bothering Diana, and proved he wasn't useless. Later that same day, Diana became Wonder Woman to stop a purse thief. He confronted her later after she had become Diana Prince again, and was ecstatic that Wonder Woman was real...and that she was her. Diana denied it, but Kenny could not be fooled - Diana had a burn scar on her right thigh from the time travel, and it matched the same scar Kenny saw on Wonder Woman's thigh. Kenny promised not to reveal Diana's secret, and as a result, the 2 began a business relationship by shaking hands.

They got to know each other better and soon, Diana learnt about Kenny's troubled past and his opinions of women, while Kenny learned of her past. He further proved the intensity of his powers, when the same man who tried courting Diana before tried his luck again, but Kenny caused the man to cry and vomit over the side of the vessel.

Diana heard about Kenny's upbringing in poverty, and convinced Kenny that there was no future for him in poverty, and as a result began acting as if she were his mother. The 2 developed a mutual friendship. Diana saw him as the only guy-friend who wasn't pursuing her romantically, and he saw her as a mother figure.

The next day, the pirates raided the MV Nautilus, but using their gifts, Kenny became The Coat and Diana became Wonder Woman, and the 2 of them held off the pirates until the military arrived to deal with the situation, and the military created a mess of death. The carnage brought Kenny back to the time his mother was killed...and he began to weep in memory of her. Diana began to have more compassion for Kenny, and saw that he wasn't exactly cold and hard as he made himself to be. He was just a broken young man looking for some sort of stability in his life.

7 months passed, and Diana's longing for Clark became too much. When the CIA recieved reports of couples going missing from a newlywed resort, Diana saw it as a perfect opportunity to make Clark jealous...so she begged for the CIA to plot a fake wedding...and Kenny would be the groom.

Despite his best wishes, Kenny reluctantly became Diana's fake husband and helped her infiltrate the resort. Halfway through the mission, Diana admitted that she set the plot up, and it was driving her crazy. She felt bad for forcing Kenny to do something against his will, but Kenny showed the same compassion she had shown him and forgave her, and told her that she was his friend, and that he felt bad for not being there for her when she needed him, even if he didn't know Diana's problems. The 2 went through with their mission, and saved 7 newlywed couples.

By this time, Clark Kent had returned and began a relationship with Diana, while Kenny began to follow a dream of his - playing ice hockey. He spent some money on training camp and learned how to play with the Vancouver Canucks. But thanks to an incredible talent of not being able to feel pain, Kenny could endure great lengths of it in fighting and blocking shots. as a result, the Canucks gave him a chance to play a professional game against the Washington Capitals.

Around this time, Diana decided to volunteer her time and nursing talent with friend Bruce Wayne, Masquerading as Batman, at a blood bank. But the night before, she got a glimpse of Kenny playing hockey and getting into a fight with a much bigger player...and beating him up, but getting a game misconduct, and calling him to the blood bank for a meeting.

At that blood Bank, Diana revealed to Kenny that her greatest wish had come true - she and Clark were together and loving every moment. The last part of the wish was for Clark to propose to her and they would be married, but at the same time, Diana would willingly submit to Clark and lose her powers as a result, but she didn't care.

During that same night, Diana learned through the internet what the world truly thought of her as a beautiful woman - to most people, she was not a strong, serious person, but rather a sexual object, which hurt her deeply, to the point where Clark knew he had to take her away from the world itself.

Around this time, Russia had a new leader who wanted to rule the world, and had created a machine of death known as the "War Dragon" which charged at the United States. But with their hero friends in tow, Clark, Diana, and Kenny and Bruce all held off the Russian invasion and captured the warlord premier, ending the war in a single day.

During the final battle, Clark proposed marriage to Diana, who said yes without a second thought, much to the delight of their friends. But the marriage would be so private, that the only guest would be Steve Trevor, Diana's first friend outside of Themyscira. And their lives were to be so private, that no one would know who they were or where they went, with the exception of Bruce Wayne. As a result, Diana seperated herself from her friends but she did it for the sake of peace. She didn't want to be disturbed for a long time, and as a result, Did not take the Identity of Wonder Woman beyond that day, as she believed that if she submitted herself to her husband, she would not be able to draw upon those powers again.

A year after her marriage, Diana gave birth to a son, and named him after her best friend, Steve. Another year passed, and Col. Steve Trevor died in his sleep, just a month shy of his 102nd birthday. Another year passed, and Diana gave birth to a daughter, named Rose. Eventually, Diana's children were old enough not to need her all the time, and she allowed herself a job as a Nurse in 2028 to bring a second income into the family, to compliment Clark's role as a firefighter.

Kenny was devastated that his friend wanted to seperate herself from him and did not understand why, but his chance to leave the poverty came to him in the form of a hockey career. He was able to get $270,000 after one year of playing hockey. In this time, he married his love, Josie and she birthed a child a year after marriage, a girl named Ronda, named after the famous UFC fighter. Kenny moved his young family out of Vancouver to the more peaceful city, Abbotsford BC, and raised them there, and began saving up as much money as he could working his job since 2008. In 2023, his wife gave birth to a son named Zakk, named after the famous guitarist from Ozzy Osbourne's band. He took what he learned from knowing Diana, and tried his best to raise his children to be good. As time went on, Kenny eventually let go of Diana as a mother figure, and raised his children up the best he could.

But...he could not let go of Diana as a friend. And he waited day after day for the perfect opportunity to reconnect with her again.

13 years have passed since Diana Prince separated herself from her friends in Dallas, Texas.

()


	2. So Young, So bad, So what?

Chapter 1 - So young, so bad...so what?

()()()

(4PM, Eastern Standard Time, Friday, June 17th, 2033)

Police sirens rang out, and chased after a juvenile delinquent booking it down the street on a bright sunny summertime day somewhere in the southern United states of America.

"22 to central, i'm going into foot pursuit with a young white male, young teenager, long black hair, Caucasian, wearing a black hoodie with green boardshorts. appears to be in mid teens."

The boy in the chase had just assaulted another young man and hit him really hard for running his mouth at him, saying "Yo mama" jokes that eventually made the boy in the hoodie really, really mad. As his mother was a beautiful, well endowed woman and everyone who saw her was sure not to forget her. The 12 year old was running exceptionally fast and was outrunning the cop, who in his sand-colored uniform, was badly out of shape and had no chance to actually catch the young man. After a series of turns, cuts, and breaks, eventually, the boy was able to get away from the cop, and allow himself a gust of breath. He sat down behind a row of trees, took the hood off of his head to reveal a long wavy black hairstyle very reminiscent of his mother's hair. His blue piercing eyes looked at his knuckles, which had cuts and blood on them from the assault on the talker.

"You prick, why the hell did you have to talk about my mom like that?" He gritted his teeth, and spat out saliva that had built up from breathing heavy from running.

He wiped his knuckles off, and crawled out of the bushes, and took off his hoodie to reveal a red lifeguard shirt that showed off defined muscle, despite the fact he was only 12 years old. He tied the hoodie around his green shorts, and began to find his way home.

()()()

(2 PM, Pacific Standard Time, Friday, June 17th, 2033)

Down in a basement somewhere at Cultus lake, BC, the sounds of a P90X dvd could be heard, and the sounds of grunting could be heard right along with them.

There were 2 bars hanging from the ceiling, and a curvy young, lady at 11 years old was working out, doing pull ups on the bar with her father, who was also doing pull ups. Eventually, their workout came to a stop, and the mother of the daughter came downstairs to check up on them.

"Good afternoon Kenny, good afternoon Ronda, I hadn't had a chance to say it yet." Said Josie, the wife to the father of the young lady.

Then, the young girl's father turned around and had a gritting smile inside the goatee on his face from his workout, to compliment a muscular figure he had spent a decade building up, to compensate for the fact that he had lost all of his hair, and had shaved off the horseshoe that could still grow around his head. He was trying to avoid aging and it was getting tougher at the age of 43.

"Morning mom! I beat daddy on the pull-ups today." the young lady bragged.

"Eh don't get too confident." Kenny joked as he wiped sweat off of his face "I can still whoop your butt at pushups and running any day of the week."

"And I can whoop your butt at swimming, biking, and growing hair." Ronda joked with her dad.

"Yeah, yeah, that joke never gets old...I'm gonna take a bath in the lake." Kenny walked up the stairs with his family in their cottage at Cultus Lake, BC.

Kenny walked out of the cottage, which was right next to the lake and ran off the dock and dove into the cool water on that friday afternoon in June. he swam back up and caught a breath of fresh air from the sky, and let the sun warm his soaked skin.

Back in the house, Ronda had mixed herself a protein shake and chugged it and slammed the cup, something she had seen her dad do a few times.

"Make sure you put your shirt in the laundry, not on the floor." Josie told her daughter.

"I know mom." Josie took off her shirt to reveal a string bikini. She walked past her brother, who was sitting on the couch playing Battlefield online.

"Uh!" Ronda's little brother tried to keep his eyes on the screen.

While Ronda had gone upstairs, Kenny walked into the house, after trying to get rid of all the water driplets that he had.

"No tracking water in my house." Josie told her husband.

"Yes mommy!" Kenny joked, causing josie to give him that look. Kenny turned to look down and with the towel in his hand, wiped off the excess water.

"You and your daughter are doing so well with your exercises. And she's doing so well with MMA training, i'm so happy that you too are getting along." Josie didn't have the best father-figure in her life either.

"Well, I want to be a good father figure to her...that way when she grows up she doesn't have a bad example from her past." Kenny talked with a lot of responsibility.

Josie began to touch her husband's abs.

"And you are a great example." Josie and Kenny had a long kiss.

Kenny had worked up the courage to propose to Josie after getting his NHL contract, a 1-year deal with the Vancouver Canucks, and he ran with it the best he could, taking all $270,000 of his one-year contract, and buying a foreclosed home for a fraction of it's cost with the help of Miss Wahlberg about 12 years before. after finishing the mortgage in 5 years, Kenny saved up a little more and bought the cottage in the spring of 2033 as an escape from the city, and a chance to let his kids have fun for the summer. The cottage needed a bit of work, as was most places that had been foreclosed. However, kenny had a full-time job, but was enjoying a week of vacation after weeks and weeks of hard work, and saving every dollar he could.

After the kiss, Kenny went to mix himself a protein shake and as he guzzled it, his daughter walked past him in her bikini, holding a towel and a fresh shirt.

"Have a good swim, honey." Josie smiled at her daughter. Kenny looked at her as she walked down to the dock.

"She's sure grown up fast." Josie sighed at the sight of her daughter.

"You know, that swimsuit bothers me, you know?" Kenny voiced his concern over the revealing nature of a string bikini.

"She's not a little girl y'know, she might take offense to the fact you don't approve of her growing up." Josie defended her daughter's choices.

"It's a father thing." Kenny put the cup down. "I see her in that outfit, and I know how a young man thinks when he sees a young girl in an outfit like that."

"And that's what bothers you." replied Josie.

"Yep." Said kenny.

()()()

(6 PM, Eastern time)

The young man walked along the shoreline of the No Name Key of Florida, looking at the city in the distance with the sunlight shining against it, and walked out onto the dock. His dad was sitting there, enjoying a cold beer and fishing on the water. It was his day off of work and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Catch anything, dad?" asked the young man.

"Nothing yet, Steve. The fish aren't biting today."

That father doing the fishing, was Clark Kent. He had dropped the Superman identity long ago and had just resorted to being Clark Kent.

"Did you have a good walk?" asked Clark.

"Yeah...hey dad?" asked the 12 year old Steve kent.

"What, son?" asked Clark.

"Why do people have to be such dicks sometimes?" Steve swore.

"Language." Clark scolded his son.

"Sorry...I just wish that some guys would just leave me alone...they see mom and they see how she looks..and they bug me about her." Steve voiced his problems out loud.

Clark knew what his son was talking about. His wife, and his son's mother, was a beautiful person and didn't have any qualms about letting people know it.

"Your mom is a beautiful woman. They're all jealous cause they wish they had a mom like yours." Clark was being as honest as he could be, But, that wasn't exactly the answer that Steve wanted to hear.

"I hit one of them today, dad. They kept calling mom a milf. I hate that word." Steve said.

"You hit someone?" Clark reeled the line in and paused for a second. "Did he hit you first?"

"He called mom a milf and said a bunch of things. I couldn't take it...so I hit him."

Clark didn't want to get mad or punish his son for something that wasn't his fault. he couldn't help it that his mom was gifted in so many ways.

"Son...I know how you feel...but you can't escalate to violence no matter how hard it hurts. You keep that up and you'll eventually wind up in trouble." Clark stood up to cast the line back out to sea.

"When's mom getting home, anyways?" asked Steve.

"About 8, one of the nurses called in sick, so she's gotta stick it out late today." replied Clark.

"You work tommorow?" asked Steve.

"9 to 5...what a way to make a living, putting out fires the old fashioned way." Clark reeled in the line.

Steve got up from the dock, and began to walk back to the house.

"Hey son..." Clark got up from his chair "I love you. Your mom loves you. We're sorry that things suck like that sometimes."

"I love you too, dad." Steve began walking back to the house.

He passed the grave of a man who he was named after, and still wondered what kind of an old man would know his mother from almost 100 years ago.

()()()


	3. Ronda 3:18

Chapter 2 - Ronda 3:18

()()()

(4PM, Pacific time)

At the Triton household, Kenny's son Zakk had spent a whole 2 hours playing Battlefield online, and it was getting a bit later in the day and the sun was going down, giving them the perfect time to start working on the back patio.

"Zakk, you wanna go out and help me? We gotta get the patio this evening." asked Kenny.

"When?" replied Zakk.

"Right now...you keep playing these video games all the time, you're gonna miss out on the summer." replied Kenny.

"So what? I can swim anytime. This game might only be online for another year." replied Zakk.

"That's not the reply I was hoping for, son." Kenny sat down beside his son to watch him play. His son was getting wasted at Battlefield.

"I need someone to help me sand the boards tonight." Kenny added.

"Can I do it later?" asked Zakk.

"When's later?" asked Kenny.

"When you get back from the Rona." replied Zakk.

Kenny got a smile on his face, and figured he could use a bit of nutritional influence on his son to get him off the video games.

"Well, I was hoping you could come with me to get the wood and nails, but heck, I guess i'll have to get Subway for myself."

Zakk hit the options button on the playstation controller and put it down.

"Can I get a footlong?" asked Zakk

"And 10 bucks an hour." Kenny smiled.

"That's less than minimum wage!" replied Zakk.

"Well, you got to take into account, taxes, room and board, EI, the fact I have to feed you, diesel for the truck, it's all taken out from your pay, leaving you with 10$ an hour."

18$ an hour at that point was considered minimum wage.

"That's not fair at all!" complained Zakk.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just another corrupt landowner." Kenny smiled.

"You say that all the time, dad!" Replied Zakk, implying that his dad had heard it somewhere, and had copied it repeatedly.

"You wanna make some cash and give me a hand? C'mon, get in the truck." Kenny got up and got some gloves to go collect the wood.

By the time Kenny got back to the truck, his son was already waiting to get in. Kenny unlocked the door and went to the driver's seat and buckled in. He turned the ignition over, and the stereo came to life with Ozzy Osbourne singing "I don't know." from the Blizzard of Ozz album along with the old dependable diesel Chevrolet engine.

"This is old..." Zakk commented on Ozzy Osbourne.

"It's Ozzy man! Freakin' Ozzy man!" Kenny joked in an english accent "Would you like some tea?"

"Girls drink tea." replied Zakk.

Kenny knew a girl who would have a nice reply to that, but he hadn't seen her in 13 years and had long since put her out of his mind.

"I drink tea and i'm not a girl." Kenny pulled the truck out onto the road and drove it to Chilliwack to go to the Rona and get some wood and nails.

"So are we gonna get the wood first or supper first?" asked Zakk.

"I'm hungry, let's get supper first." replied Kenny

()()()

(7PM, Eastern Time)

In a blood lab in Miami, a very experienced nurse was having a hard time taking blood samples from a young girl, who was kicking and screaming in the chair.

"Really?" The nurse was facing the table, and turned to reveal an ageless face that had remained that way for over 100 years.

The nurse in question, was Diana Prince. Well, she was at one point. She left her old name behind to become Diana Kent, spouse to Clark Kent. She was in her nurse scrubs, and had her hair tied back in a ponytail and had her work glasses on.

"Teresa, it's going to hurt but only for a second." said the mother to the girl, holding her in the chair.

"Only a second...I promise i'll be very gentle." Diana prepared the needle.

The girl cried herself as Diana slowly put the needle into her arm to draw a sample of blood for a test the girl needed. Diana was as quick as she could be, and got out the right amount.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Diana

Diana left the room with the blood sample while another nurse applied a band-aid to the young girl's arm. She approached a doctor with the blood.

"Teresa's?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. Needles. They never do get over them, do they?" asked Diana.

"I wish. I'll get this down to the analyzing lab." the doctor took the blood sample away.

Diana sighed and looked out a nearby window at the growing metropolis that was Miami. She had spent 13 years in Florida, living a normal life, and had not taken the identity of Wonder Woman in that time...the last time she was ever Wonder Woman, was when her and Superman left the airstrip in texas.

There was a part of it that she truly missed, but at the same time, being a normal civilian for once in her life was great. When the police drove down the road, she didn't follow them to see how Wonder Woman could help. She didn't have to worry about crime. she was just a commonplace woman.

She also had submitted herself to Clark and became his wife. And as she was taught, if she were to submit to a man, her powers would be taken from her. After 80 years of being a superhero to a world she thought didn't deserve her anymore, she didn't care if her powers disappeared. She didn't even care to see if her powers really had disappeared anyways. She was more than content to live with someone she loved more than any other man.

The house she and clarked lived in for 13 years was a really nice set-up for anyone, and both parents had good paying jobs for what it was worth. They wanted to make sure their kids had the best possible upbringing they could have, and had been doing things frugally, and only would take the odd vacation. maybe they would go to a Marlins game every so often, but for the most part, Diana kept to herself and to her family.

One thing she couldn't shed was her beautiful, youthful image. Having children did put some wrinkles on the corners of her eyes, but she still looked the same as when Steve Trevor and her met in Themyscira in 1941.

()()()

(4:30 PM, Pacific Time)

On the dock at Cultus Lake, Ronda was sitting on a towel, sunbathing in her bikini, face down reading a gossip magazine and listening to teen pop music. She thought she was all alone, but she didn't know there were 3 boys in the bushes, watching her.

"That's a pretty girl." said one of the boys.

"So pretty." said another.

The biggest kid in the group was a 12 year old with a white dress shirt tucked into some half-slacks. He wasn't a very street-wise kid, but that's because he was living up somewhere in the mountains with a group of people that caused the cottage that Kenny moved his family into to be so cheap.

"I'm going to get her." said the oldest boy, walking out to the dock.

The boy had fallen in lust with Ronda. She was a very well endowed young lady, and her long brunette hair was curling up in the sun after taking a swim.

The boy walked out of the trees with the other boys following him. They came out to Ronda on the dock. Ronda was able to see them, and she didn't mince words.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning onto her back.

"I just wanna say you're a babe, you know that?" the young boy tried to speak with some confidence, but Ronda could see right through it.

"Piss off." replied Ronda, turning back onto her flat belly to her magazine.

The boy wasn't very saavy about how to talk to girls, and his instinct told him to sneak up on Ronda...and pull on her bikini string. She saw it coming, and that she didn't take lying down. She got right up and got mad.

"You pervert!" She pushed the boy away while checking to make sure her bikini was still tied up around her back. Luckily it was, and she wouldn't have to fix it.

"C'mon...I like you." said the boy.

"You're a creep. Get the hell off my family's dock!" Ronda pointed to the trees.

"Hey...you're on my father's turf. And in New Bountiful...it's my father's rules."

New Bountiful. Anyone from British Columbia knew about the original Bountiful, and how it was a place where any sense of holiness died with lust and misunderstandings about God.

"Oh, god! This is private property, piss off or i'll call the police!" Ronda shot back.

The boys obviously were taught not to be scared of the cops. Their fathers were always wielding shotguns and other weapons and warned anyone who wasn't one of them to leave their family alone.

"Hey...you believe in god?" The boy replied

"What does that matter, creeper?" replied Ronda

"God said in Colossians 3:18 that women must submit to men, it says so in the bible!"

Oh, that was it. Even if Ronda didn't know the bible as well as most, it was misquoting the bible like that, that really, really pissed her off.

"Talk about your Colossians 3:18...guess what? Ronda 3:18 says I just whooped your ass!"

And with that, Ronda took a swing, and hit the boy square in the face, knocking him off the dock and into the water. she turned to the other boys, who all of the sudden, began to run away.

The boy who was punched into the water had gone from a pervert to a crying, sniveling little pussycat. He crawled out of the lake and ran away crying, holding his bloody nose.

"I'm gonna tell my dad!" said the boy, crying and running away.

Ronda took a moment to let her anger escape, then came the descent into sadness. Ronda ran off the dock and into the cottage, past her mother, who had seen the whole thing unfold.

()()()

(8:15 PM, Eastern time)

Back in Florida, That old, mint condition powder blue 1973 mercedes 450SL came cruising home while the sun set in the west. It was a perfect picture, the paradise that Diana had envisioned.

She drove the car up the driveway and parked it beside the family SUV, a white 2030 Chevrolet Suburban. The first thing that came to greet her at the doorway was Clark, and they gave each other the "welcome home" kiss.

"Did you enjoy your day off?" asked Diana

"I did. Didn't catch anything, though." Replied Clark, who had become an avid fisherman to pass the time. He might have caught a pampano or a tuna, maybe even a marlin. He had bought himself a boat and would take it out every so often, but the price of gas made that a treat for a special occasion.

"Too bad." Diana creaked her way into the house after her brutal, body beating 8-hour shift at the hospital. "Did the kids eat yet?" she asked

"Steve and I had noodles and veggies. Rose is sleeping over at the Montana's." Clark replied, following his wife into the kitchen.

"Again? She sure sleeps over there a lot." Diana went to the fridge to pour herself a glass of white wine, her favorite beverage after a hard day of work, or when she was stressed out.

Something else was on Clark's mind. "Diana, our son hit another kid today."

"What?" Diana gasped, and stopped pouring the wine.

"It was about you. Some kid was talking about you in a way he didn't like and he hit him." replied Clark.

"Oh...the joys of being a mother." Diana left the room to go and talk to her son, who was sitting at the family computer playing Command & Conquer, and was blaring "Hell March" on the headphones.

"Hey Steve." Diana poked her son, who took off the headphones, and turned to look at his mother.

"Hey mom." Steve paused the game and went to give his mom a hug.

"I heard about today." Said Diana while her son let go of the hug.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Steve, a little worried his mom was going to chew him out.

"No, I just want to talk to you, is all." Diana replied calmly.

"Oh, great." Steve replied.

"Yes, great. Give me a second." Diana went back to the kitchen and grabbed her wine and brought it back to talk with her son.

"Now dad tells me that you hit this kid over something he said about me?" asked Diana.

"Yeah." replied Steve.

"Did I hear what this kid said about me?" asked Diana, taking a sip of her wine.

"No, but you weren't there to defend yourself." replied Steve.

"Listen." Diana put her hand on her son's shoulder. "What I don't hear doesn't hurt me. You shouldn't listen either. It's listening to things that people say that makes us go crazy, like the internet."

"Why are you so scared of the internet!" replied Steve, who was commenting on the fact that the family had no internet access in their home at all. That was to keep themselves off the grid, and for the kids not to see the identities of Superman or Wonder Woman and wonder why they looked so alike. Diana knew one day, their kids would find out, and that's what scared her, but she could only hope she'd be ready for it.

"None of your business, Steve. We just don't need it." replied Diana.

It had been a neverending debate between parents and offspring as to why the Kent family was off the grid in the phonebook and didn't use the internet. It was because Diana and Clark didn't want to be found by anyone. Even though by now, Diana had gotten long over the things she had seen on that night in Washington, and was willing to have her arms open to any old friends who came to visit. Once in a while, Bruce Wayne came over and talked with his old friends, but that was a big rarity.

"None of my business." Steve rolled his eyes.

"We'll do something together tommorow, alright?" Asked Diana.

"Sure." Steve gritted.

The poor young man was troubled alright, and it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed with the truth, but only at the right time.

And maybe, the right time would come soon enough.

()()


	4. Smackdown

Chapter 3 - Smackdown

()()()

(5 Pm, Pacific Time)

The truck came back from the Rona, loaded up with all the wood needed to fix the deck. The hope was that once the deck was done, the family could grill burgers and hotdogs and have a barbeque on the deck, and socialise with the neighbors.

Kenny drove the truck up, and also had a 12-pack of Molson Canadian beer in the extended part of the cab. He pulled the truck up, and backed it into the driveway to make it easier to unload the wood.

"Ok, that's that. Wanna start unloading the boards?" Kenny asked his son.

"Sure, dad." Zakk got out of the passenger side and walked to the back of the truck to pull out the easier loads, the smaller 2x4s. Kenny grabbed the beer bottles from the backseat, and brought it to the garage and placed it in his beer fridge. He was greeted by Josie, who didn't have the best look on her face.

"Hey babe." Kenny didn't know what had occured before.

"Kenny, Your daughter had an incident on the dock earlier. She's crying in her room."

"What happened?" Asked a concerned Kenny.

"Some boys were picking on her." Josie replied.

The first thing that Kenny did, was rush up the stairs to talk to his young daughter about what happened. He knocked on his daughter's door, and he could hear her crying. He calmly walked into the room and saw she was fully clothed and holding a workout towel to wipe her eyes.

"Ronda, what's wrong?" asked Kenny.

"I got touched by some boys, and I beat one up...And he said he was coming to get me." Ronda sobbed.

The first thing that Kenny did was go up and comfort his daughter, as he understood that boys could be jerks and that she was a beautiful target. He hugged her and held her.

"It's ok, baby. You're going to be fine." Kenny did what he could to comfort his daughter.

"They wouldn't leave. They just wouldn't go...so I hit one...I was so angry..."

"Hey...you hit one? Then you are my daughter." Kenny kept his daughter in his arms.

"They tried to undo my bathing suit." Ronda added.

"Perverts." Kenny gritted. "How old do you think he was?"

"I don't know, maybe 12, maybe 14."

"What was he wearing?" Kenny asked.

"He was dressed like a church boy." Ronda replied.

Kenny took a deep breath and came to terms that his daughter just punched a polygamist's son.

"Ok, you just don't worry about it, OK? Let your dad handle it." replied Kenny.

"What are you going to do?" Ronda asked between cries.

"I'll deal with it. You don't worry about it. Listen...you made me proud when you said you punched the boy in the face, was it the face?"

"Yeah." replied Ronda

"You're awesome." Kenny smiled. "My daughter is on the track to becoming a strong young woman. You did the right thing. Boys aren't supposed to just touch girls like that."

Kenny hugged his daughter again and allowed her to catch her breath again.

"You know what I said to him?" asked Ronda.

"What?" Kenny smiled a bit.

"He said some bible verse about women submitting to men...I can't remember it..."

"Colossians 3:18?"

"Yeah...so I said to him...Ronda 3:18 says I just whooped your ass!"

Kenny began to laugh.

"I never knew that watching wrestling would be beneficial to you!" Kenny began to laugh a bit, and his daughter began to laugh through her tears. "Actually...the verse is "Wives, submit to your husbands and husbands submit to your wives...whoever that boy is...he took it badly out of context."

Kenny wanted to get to the deck with his son.

"Hey, when you're ready to come down, there's some boards downstairs with your name on them, and 10$ an hour for sanding them."

"When i'm ready?" asked Ronda

"When you're ready. I gotta get back down there. Zakk's probably waiting for me."

()()()

(11 Pm, Eastern time)

The night in Florida was beautiful and the skies showed several stars dubbed in with a tiny paintbrush.

Clark sat in the hot tub and looked up in the sky at all the stars, and the city in the distance. He was joined by his wife, wearing a slim red one-piece swimsuit, and holding a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. She worked her way into the hot tub and sat right next to Clark while inspecting his muscular frame, which she loved doing every time Clark took his shirt off. He smiled at her, and looked up into the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Clark.

"A man-built metropolis...if you say so." Replied Diana.

Diana wasn't too much into the urban scenery but she could understand the beauty in it.

"If not the city...how about the skies?" asked Clark.

"They're beautiful." Diana cuddled up to Clark while the hot water bubbles massaged their backs. The lovers had done this many times before but they still loved doing it.

"Can I talk about Steve to you?" asked Diana.

"Our son? Absolutely." replied Clark.

"He seems to be going through some tough stuff lately. I feel for him." Diana sighed.

"He's a young man. Kids his age are starting their ascent to manhood. It's not an easy road." replied Clark.

Diana wouldn't know about a boy's ascent to manhood...but she remembered her ascent to womanhood. It wasn't easy at all, and being an Amazon in a world of pigs was tough. Being a young man with a beautiful mother in a world of pigs...that's beyond impossible.

"But it's about me, too. He got into that fight because of me." Diana felt a bit guilty.

"He loves you, alright. I don't know how to handle this, Diana. This is between you and him. All I can do is give my opinion."

"Ok then, what's your opinion?" asked Diana.

Clark took a bit of a pause and made sure he worded his opinion right.

"He's got a beautiful mom and all the boys are jealous, so they make fun of her to make him feel like crap. Simple and plain." Clark said.

Diana took a sip on her wine and tried to think of something. But she couldn't and drew a new subject.

"I wonder how Bruce is. And Cassandra...and Kenny. I miss em, you know?"

"They haven't found us yet, and Bruce hasn't talked in about 2 years now." replied Clark.

"It's Kenny i'd worry about more. He might think that letter meant that I thought he was stalking me or something. I mean, I did say not to come looking for us."

"He's what, in his 40's now?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, he would be." replied Diana.

"I'd think he's put that long out of his mind...chances are he's got a family now too, and he's let go of you as his mother." Said Clark, bringing a bit of comfort in that department.

"But as a friend...I hope he never forgets that. And if we cross paths, i'd love to sit down for a cup of coffee and reminisce." added Diana.

"If anything, a man's best friend for his whole life is his mother, y'know? She's the first one there to be with him and she's always rearing him and raising him. then, he lets go of her and flies the coop. Didn't Kenny say he lost his mother when he was 17?" asked Clark.

"Yes he did...poor guy." Diana sighed.

"And then you came along, and you filled in the gaps that his mother missed. And then you said goodbye. He's always going to feel like you're his mother...but he's not going to cling to you like you are. I mean, he must know you have feelings too and he wouldn't want to step on them."

"You would know, would you?" asked Diana

"I loved my mother back on Krypton, and my adoptive mother here on earth...but I had to say goodbye sometime. I'd think by now, if he does see you again, it's not going to be a sad session when you seperate." Clark gave Diana his next opinion and then a question. "What about your girl, Cassandra?"

"She's been a personal trainer, last I heard. She held that UFC title for like what, 3 years? Then some other girl came along and broke her arm for it. She never got it back after that."

"You ever try and catch up with her?" asked Clark.

"I'm still hoping we can meet, maybe through Bruce or something."

()()()

(8 Pm, Pacifc time)

Kenny and his 2 kids had been busy at work, sanding down all the boards that were necessary for the patio to look it's best - the old patio was rotten and hadn't seen service in quite some time. There was also the idea that Kenny wanted to put a hot tub in there too, for those cool nights to sit and relax, but that would have to happen in time, as Kenny wasn't exactly stacked with money.

About 2 hours and 1 beer into the job, the incident that had occured with Kenny's daughter was about to come back at him.

"Good work on the boards guys, doesn't it feel good to get stuff done?" asked Kenny

"My hands are hurting." replied Zakk.

"But the money that i'm gonna put in those hands won't though." Kenny looked up at the doorway. "Hey honey, can you get me another beer?" He asked.

Josie opened up the fridge and passed her husband his second beer.

"Thanks babe, you're my hero." Kenny smiled at Josie, who smiled right back at him.

"How are the kids doing?" asked Josie.

"My hands hurt, mom." replied Zakk.

"My hands hurt too, son, but it'll be worth it." Kenny showed off his blistered hands...which really didn't hurt but he wouldn't want his kids to know that.

Kenny took his arm, and twisted the bottle cap on it, and took a swig of an ice cold Molson canadian.

"You drunk yet, dad?" asked Zakk.

"Son, one beer an hour isn't going to get a person drunk. It's 2 or 3 beers an hour sittin' on a couch watching hockey...we've been sanding for about 2 and a half hours now, i'm sweating in this Ozzy shirt, this is the second beer." Kenny defended his actions, even if as a father, he didn't need to.

"Oh..."

"Glad you can do your math, the school system's doing it's job." Kenny joked

Then, Kenny could hear a vehicle pulling up out front, and the sounds of a door opening and closing.

"Hello, the house!" yelled out a voice. Kenny figured he should go and welcome the guest.

"I got it, just keep sanding." Kenny picked up his beer and walked to the front of the house while his kids looked up to watch their father go to the front. When Kenny got there, there was a man standing there with slacks and a light blue dress shirt, and he didn't look very happy at all standing in front of an old GMC savana. Kenny's hope of meeting a nice neighbor disappeared without a trace.

"Can I help you?" Kenny asked.

Kenny's beater jeans, Steel toe work boots and beat-up Ozzy Osbourne shirt didn't look very welcoming to the man.

"What's this I hear about your daughter, beating up my son for no reason?" The man demanded to know.

Kenny figured this situation might get a bit hairy, so he was glad he brought the beer bottle up to the front in case he needed it to help make a statement.

"I'm afraid you've gotten your facts mixed up, sir. My daughter claims that the boy i'm assuming is your son, tried to undo her bathing suit top, and she hit him because of it." replied Kenny.

"My son wouldn't do such a thing, and even if he did, he didn't mean any harm." replied the man.

Kenny had to handle this in a calm way - the way his friend Diana would've handled it. Calm and peaceful. But there was only so much that he would take, but he did his best to be patient about the situation.

"Well, maybe your son didn't mean any harm, but you have to understand that my daughter probably felt violated after your son did what he did, I mean, how would your son feel if my daughter tried to pull his pants down?" asked Kenny.

"The fact is, she hit him, she assaulted him, and that would be classified as assault for the RCMP. Do you want to get them involved in this?" asked the man

"Oh, we should." Replied Kenny "Maybe we should get them involved in that little compound you have up in those hills. I bet they'd love to visit." Kenny took a swig of his beer.

The man was trying to scare him, but you couldn't scare a man who knew fear in and out. And if he fell victim to this man, he would've let his mother figure down, even if she wasn't there to support him.

"That's private property." the man defended his home "And you're lucky that we don't call the RCMP." The man pointed at Kenny's beverage "By the way, public drinking is a crime."

"...oooh." Kenny interrupted, and took another swig of his beer to show he didn't give a rat's ass about what the man was trying to imply.

"I could call the police right now, and have you thrown in jail. Are you drunk? Can you say the alphabet backwards?" asked the Polygamist.

"No, but I could whoop your ass backwards." Kenny joked.

By this time, Kenny's wife and kids had come to the front to see what the problem was, and Ronda held onto her mother during the whole conversation.

"Listen, In our peaceful community, we can settle things like men without the RCMP. I won't call the RCMP if your daughter comes up to our community, and apologizes, and takes care of the damage she caused."

Oh boy, Kenny knew how that would end, so he had a quick reply.

"I have a better idea...why doesn't your son come down here, and apologize to my daughter about sexually harrassing her? I mean, my daughter has feelings too, you know? She's not just some concubine for a man to use and abuse." replied Kenny

"In New Bountiful, we have a justice system, and we fulfill it to the letter. Now your daughter has broken the rules, she assaulted a male. That's not right, not in the Lord's eyes, and not in the eyes of our prophet Monson, now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way...what's it going to be?" This guy obviously figured Kenny would just bow over like the rest of the community had, as they were all scared of the place up in the hills. But Kenny wasn't scared, and like his mother figure, he was not going to submit without a conflict.

"Here's the third way." Kenny got up close to the man to intimidate him "You go back up into the hills, and you never come near my family again...son." Kenny began to walk back to his patio job. But not before the man was about to say the sentence he would soon regret.

"Your daughter...I can't be held responsible for when she gets raped like the whore she is."

Oh boy, that was it. Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, still holding the bottle of Molson Canadian. No one, Absolutely no one, called his daughter that.

"Is that so?" Replied Kenny.

Kenny took a nice long swig of the beer, began walking back to the man, and then after he finished swigging the beer, he threw the beer overhand style at the man's face at point blank range, and knocked him over!

"You pig!" Kenny began stomping on the man's arms and legs with his steel toe boots. The man began to yell out, and Kenny's kids and wife began to yell at him.

"Daddy, stop!" Ronda began to beg her father.

"Get him, dad!" Zakk yelled out, while Josie held Ronda closely. Josie heard the man's words and wasn't going to try and stop her husband from handing out justice. Ronda was her daughter too, and she was just as offended at the fact someone would go as far to call her daughter such a mean name.

Kenny kept stomping the man in his chest, everywhere but his head. He wanted the man to understand you didn't mess with his family, and you certainly didn't call his daughter that name, no matter how tough you thought you were.

Eventually, other neighbors in the neighborhood saw their new neighbor beating on the man. Eventually, one of them ran out to pull Kenny away from him and hold him back from killing the man. But Kenny wasn't done using his mouth for war.

"Who the Hell you think you are, son? You think you can just come and pick on me!? You think you can own me like some prag?! Well, look at you now, you pussy! I stood up to you and exposed you for the piece of trash you are! You're my prag! Now be a man, and get up! GET UP! Gutless piece of shit!" Kenny swore up a storm, and he didn't care if his children heard it.

And with that, Kenny was held off by his neighbor and left the man in a pile of his own regret. The neighbors had all seen the incident go down, and wondered whether their neighbor was going to be a problem.

The community sheriff helped the beaten man up and called for the local ambulance to come and get him. But the man refused help, and got back into his Van, hurting from the beating he had taken, and drove away sheepishly into the setting sun.

()()()


	5. A Stunning Revelation

Chapter 4 - A stunning revelation

()()()

(8:30 am, Eastern time. June 18th, 2033, Saturday)

The Kent household had been awake for a few minutes, with both Diana and Clark sipping on hot coffee and Kent getting his firefighter gear together in the family's Suburban. Diana already had her outfit for the day, some blue jeans and a colorful red top. Steve had woke up and was sitting at the computer playing Command & Conquer again, and he was still in his PJ pants and shirt.

"I hope you and steve have a good day today." Clark told his wife, getting his stuff together.

"We will. We'll get some coffee and donuts and go get some groceries this morning, and then we can talk, and hopefully he can get some stuff off his chest." replied Diana.

The Kent family was nearly out of milk, coffee cream, and butter. The typical things every family needed for daily living. Clark headed off to work, kissing his wife goodbye, and leaving her to bond with their song for the day. Diana approached Steve while he was playing the saved Command & Conquer game from the day before.

"We're going shopping today, Can I use your muscles?" asked Diana.

"Sure, just let me save." Steve popped up the options menu on the computer, and saved his game so he could come back later and continue.

"Ok, i'll be in the Mercedes." Diana informed her son "Lets get a coffee from dunkins."

Steve knew how his mom loved drinking coffee, and the trait had carried onto him.

After clothing himself in a nice pair of jeans and his Dragonball Z shirt, Steve went out to greet his mother, who had the Mercedes convertible ready to go. He opened up the passenger door rather than hopping over. His mother made it very clear not to do that in her car to keep it in mint condition.

Diana pulled the car out of the driveway, and backed it onto the cul-de-sac, then began driving down the street. The song playing on the radio was "Don't wanna fall in love" By Jane Child, one of her personal favorite songs.

"Can we talk about yesterday, Steve?" asked Diana

"it's nothing mom. I don't want to discuss it." replied Steve.

"You're not going to feel better unless we discuss this." Diana wanted to hear her son's problems so she could help.

Steve sighed and knew he wasn't going to get out of this conversation. His mother wasn't just the type to lean over and let things go. She would've chased him around Cape Horn and the Gates of Hell to get him to speak about his problems, so he just let it out.

"I just wish that people would stop asking me about my you...it's like, hey Steve, your mom's looking good today...hey Steve, your mom looks great in her red swimsuit! Hey Steve, I like your mom's tits...they never stop." Steve wasn't lying when he mentioned the taunt about his mother's anatomy. Diana heard every word and knew what Steve's problem was. She wasn't going to change just because she was beautiful. It was just a matter of Steve getting over it.

"Well, i'm sorry that I look that good." Diana joked. "They're just jealous that your mom takes care of herself that way. Their mothers are probably not as good looking...or they're just fat."

"Could you at least cut back on the revealing stuff when you come pick me up from school, and not have the top down on the Mercedes?" asked Steve.

"Why? It's my life, what if I want to have the top down?" asked Diana.

"It just bothers me! Everyone sees me and they see you! Do you know what boys are doing when they see someone like you?" Steve pleaded with his mother.

"I know...But it's something you're going to have to accept."

"UGH!" Steve gritted his teeth.

()()()

(8:30 AM, Pacific time)

The RCMP detachment in Cultus Lake had it's door pushed open by a very unhappy Kenny. He wanted to speak with the sheriff.

"Hey Delana, is the sheriff in?" asked Kenny to the dispatch.

"Yeah." A beautiful first nations girl turned her back to talk to the sheriff. "Hey Andy, can you come and talk with Kenny?"

Andy walked out of the back, and came through the security door to talk. He already knew what Kenny was there for, and was prepping his ears for a load of anger.

"Yesterday?" asked Andy.

"What's up with those mormons in the hills?" Kenny signaled he wanted to talk outside with the sheriff, who obliged.

"They ain't Mormons, Kenny. Mormons go to church and don't have sex with children. Mormons obey the law like you and I. Those people up the hills, i'd be complimenting them if I called them Mormon." The sheriff told Kenny as they walked through the door.

"At any rate." Kenny walked with the sheriff. "They sexually harrassed my daughter and then one of them came up to me and uttered threats. Get this, they even threatened to call you!"

The 2 men stood at the front of the detachment, and looked off into the distance at the local sports field, which had seen very little use and upkeep in the last 30 years.

"Seems to me, you handled the situation the way I wished everyone could." Sheriff Andy put his hands on the railing on the ramp leading to the detachment. "Smoke?" The Sheriff asked Kenny if he wanted a cigarette, to which Kenny quickly refused.

"Nah." said Kenny "The last time I smoked was when I was in Vancouver 15 years ago. Only reason I ever started was to socialize with the poverty."

Andy pulled out a pack of pall mall reds and lit one up in his mouth.

"I've got my deputies at the beach patrolling for trouble. I've got topless beach parties happening at the campsites that I get complaints about. I've got kids throwing pinecones at passing cars. I've got my hands full, Kenny." The sheriff lit the smoke in his mouth.

"That's not good enough...can't you call in some help from Chilliwack or Abbotsford or something?" Kenny requested.

"You want to call in the RCMP from there?" The sheriff took a drag and blew out his smoke into the air. "They've got enough trouble with the poverty situation and the unemployment boom that happened back when the Syrian refugees came in and took all the jobs that our entitled W.A.S.P. community refused to do. This place is up to it's neck in crap." replied the sheriff "If I could go up there and deal with those people, I would, Kenny. But i've got a young family and so do my deputies."

"So you're scared they're going to come down and piss all over you? Where is your mountie pride?" Kenny sounded a little angry.

"Pride gets a man killed, Kenny." The sheriff took another drag off of his cigarette, "If I were you, i'd watch out...those polygamists don't play nice."

"Well, neither do I. And if they mess with my daughter again, I might just kill them." Kenny had an ice cold drop in his voice when he used the word "Kill."

"Don't. You're a good man, don't convict yourself with murder." replied the sheriff.

Kenny gritted his teeth and spat into the pavement. He wasn't satisfied with the sheriff's reply to his complaint, and the sheriff knew it. But the sheriff was a calm charismatic, and knew how to use his words properly to keep the peace, and to calm down an angry law-abiding man.

"Look." the sheriff took a drag from his smoke. "What goes on inside that compound is largely confidential. Chances are if someone showed up to cause trouble, I really couldn't be able to do anything about it. But...if they come down here and you shot one of them in broad daylight, i'd have no choice but to deal with you."

"So what you're saying is?" asked Kenny

"If you want to go up there, and deal with the situation yourself..." The sheriff pointed at Kenny with his cigarette. "I wouldn't stop you and I wouldn't convict you. Just don't get yourself killed, you've got a family as well, and they need you."

"Thank you sheriff...I didn't have rushing up there to get them in mind, but i'll think about it." Kenny stepped away from the sheriff.

"Just watch out." The sheriff informed Kenny as he walked off.

"I got a patio to work on today, so I gotta get to that. My son's gonna wonder why i'm not there to watch him sand the boards."

()()()

(9:00 AM, Eastern time)

The Mercedes pulled up to the Dunkin Donuts, and the mother and her son entered the restaurant and got in line.

"What do you want?" asked Diana, looking at the vast array of donuts that were available for order.

"Double-double, Chocolate glazed donut." Replied Steve, without even taking a second to breathe.

The lineup eventually moved forward and allowed Diana and her son to get their order in, and sit down to talk some more. Diana took a sip of her coffee and looked over her shopping list before turning to her son to try and start a conversation.

"So how far are you on your game?" asked Diana.

"Well, I just started a new one this morning, and i'm building up a bunch of Russian mammoth tanks."

"Ok." Diana didn't really know how Command & Conquer worked, and was curious about other things a 12 year old boy might be into.

"Any eyes on any girls?" asked Diana

"Mom..." Steve was embarrassed.

"Oh...OK." Diana whispered at her son with a sweet smile.

"Well, there's this one girl in my Science class." replied Steve.

"You should ask her out." Suggested Diana. "You seem to be a nice enough guy."

"Mom..." Steve groaned.

"Why don't you want to ask her out?" Diana's voice lilted upwards.

"Cause she'd reject me." Steve sulked.

"Oh, now that's the fear talking." Diana already had her reply lined up. Steve drank his coffee as his mom talked.

"I had a friend..." Diana paused for a second. "...with the same problem. He was scared to talk to girls, then I made him work up the courage to ask a girl out, and after that, he was fine. Sure, girls can be real jerks too. But you won't know unless you try."

"We'll see." Steve replied.

Diana eyeballed the restaurant and noticed that a few guys were looking at her. She understood that part and had come to accept that being so beautiful meant guys were going to look. But her young son still had to come to terms with it.

Outside of the restaurant, The boy who Steve had beaten up the day before, came rolling in...and saw the parked Mercedes, and then, he looked into the restaurant and saw the boy who had beaten him up from the day before.

"Hey...it's that kid who beat me up." said the boy, who had a black eye and a fat lip.

"Him...hey, wanna paintball him?" asked the boy's older brother.

()()()

Diana followed her son out of the restaurant, and almost instantly, a 2010 Ford explorer rolled up along the side of the restaurant, and the boy who Steve had beaten up, leaned out with a paintball gun.

"Hey!" The boy took aim, and before Steve could see it coming, the boy fired a paintball.

Diana saw it and then, without even realizing it, she leaped in front of her son, and used her wrists to stop the paintballs. Every shot hurt, but for some odd reason she didn't care. She stopped every shot with her wrists, and saw every shot coming. Steve had dove over and saw his mom in action, stopping the paintballs.

"Shit! Let's get!" The boy in the driver's seat barrelled off, while Diana stopped to breathe heavy and realize...her powers were not taken from her.

Diana's eyes widened and she couldn't stop breathing heavily. but Steve was the more shocked one. He had just watched his mother flawlessly stop paintballs without even flinching or diving for cover. She didn't even yell out when the paintballs hit her.

"Mom...what was that?" asked Steve.

Diana had to get her son to think that was a fluke...but there was no way she could.

"I don't know." lied Diana, trying to cover up her powers.

Steve got up from the ground, and figured something was up.

"Mom...you're hiding something from me..." Steve worked up a serious tone "How did you do that?"

"I don't know!" Diana kept defending her lies.

Steve began to back away, completely shocked.

"Steve...let's go." Diana ordered her son.

Steve began to run, with an overwhelming sense of emotion.

"Steve!" Diana watched her son run away, exceptionally fast for what it was worth. As she watched him, even she began to realize the situation unfolding. Did she really lose her powers all those years ago?

To test that theory, she went over to her Mercedes, and lifted up the tire when no one was looking. She had lifted it off the pavement, no problem at all. But how could that have been? She had submitted herself to Clark and she was taught that if she had done such a thing, her powers would be taken away from her.

But they had not. Diana was in complete shock.

()()()

(10:00 AM, Pacific time)

Kenny began sawing the boards to create the deck that he would work on. His son was helping with the work, while Ronda had went to the store to go get a snack.

The TV was playing the morning news on Global BC, and Kenny would on occasion stop to hear about the latest first world problems people had. Then came the news report that would shock him greater than anything that had happened...ever.

"In other news, in Florida, a Superman has emerged from the shadows..."

That name made Kenny turn to the TV, and fixate his eyes on it with the only sounds being the sound of his son sanding the wood in the back. He didn't even bother to put down the boards in his hands.

"At about 11 Am, Eastern time this morning, The young man is seen here flying up to save a young lady who was attempting suicide off The Galleria in Fort Lauderdale. After saving her life, he ran away. Witness reports say the young man was seen entering a late model Mercedes convertible, and being whisked away by a woman who appeared to be in her 20s or 30's."

Kenny dropped the wood in his hand, and slowly walked out to the dock on the lake. His wife had seen what he had done, and knew exactly what he was thinking as he stood on the dock, looking up into the sky. At first, he was silent. He thought to cry out of joy, But then he began to laugh.

His friend, the one he had missed for 13 years, was in Florida.

()()()

At around this time, Kenny's daughter Ronda was walking away from the local gas station/liquor store/convienience store with a bag full of goodies. As she walked, she noticed a GMC Savana coming her way. She saw it turn towards her with the side door open!

"Hey!" Ronda began to run as the van chased her through the parking lot.

"Come back here, lady!" said the young driver, who looked like he was 18 years old and completely clueless as to how illegal his act was.

Ronda ran through the parking lot and the van stopped in front of her, and 2 boys got out and grabbed her!

"Let go!" Ronda wrestled the boys, and eventually kicked one in the balls, and then threw the other one over, and hit him in the face, and continued to run for home.

()()()

(10:50 AM, Eastern time)

Diana drove her Mercedes as fast as she could down the Miami beachfront highway, and followed where she thought her son might be going. She knew this day would come, and now, it was a matter of explaining to him how she was able to block those paintballs. But first, she had to call Clark. She waited till she was at an intersection, and then she picked up her smartphone, and brought up her husband's number.

At the fire department, Clark was doing pull-ups and working out with his firefighting team. It was when Diana called him, he let go of the pull-up bar and heard the news he was expecting, he just never knew when.

"Hello?" asked Clark.

"Clark, he knows...He suspects something." replied Diana

"Steve?" asked Clark.

"Yes, he's off and running. I'm trying to catch him..he's running really, really fast and leaping intersections. Please Clark, can you come out and help me catch him, I don't want him to hurt himself." replied Diana

"We've been getting those reports, we just thought they were pranks." replied Clark.

"You've gotta come out and help me catch him, Clark...I don't want him to get us on the 6 o'clock news!"

"He's probably already done that, but yeah, i'll come and help..." Clark turned to his supervisor to ask if he could temporarily leave to deal with a...Family crisis.

Clark and Diana's son Steve on the other hand had all of the sudden in his run, had the urge to jump, and when he did, he began to jump a great distance. He eventually began high jumping intersections, much to the delight of anyone watching. He had 3 mixed emotions, a bit of sadness, a bit of anger, but a lot of sudden joy. It was like he had been chained up for many years, and now he was free.

During his run, his attention was arrested by a sight of someone standing on the roof of The Galleria in Fort Lauderdale. He slowed down and noticed that it was a young lady, and she was about to jump off the building to kill herself.

"Oh, no!" Steve ran over to see what the problem was.

But by that time, video of him taking great leaps was fast approaching social media and Facebook and YouTube.

Steve looked up and saw the girl. "Hey! Don't jump! Please don't jump!" Steve yelled up at the beautiful mexican girl.

But then, the worst that could happen, happened. The girl lost her footing, and began to fall!

"AHH!" she screamed as she fell from the rooftop.

Steve then leaped up into the air, and caught her in his flight. The girl realized she had stopped falling, and looked at her savior's eyes and was instantly charmed. Steve on the other hand, prepared to make a soft landing, and when he did, he was approached by police.

"That was amazing, Son!" replied one of the police.

Steve handed the girl to a nearby juvenile officer, and then took off as fast as he had entered.

"Hey, come back!" yelled out the cop.

()()()

(10:15 AM, Pacific time)

Back at the Triton residence, Kenny didn't get off the dock for a good 15 minutes. His son eventually had to break him out of his trance.

"Dad...why are you staring at the sky?" asked his son.

Kenny turned to his son with a huge smile on his face.

"It's because...i'm going to Florida sometime today to find out what happened to an old friend of mine." replied Kenny.

"Florida? Can I come?" asked Zakk.

"Not yet...I gotta make sure." replied Kenny, walking back up the grass to the job. But as he walked up, Ronda came booking back scared and crying.

"Ronda? What happened?" Kenny had his arms outstretched.

"They tried to kidnap me! They tried to grab me and throw me in the van!" Ronda hugged her father and held him tightly and didn't want to let go.

Kenny's eyes surged as red as his daughter's eyes. He saw them and it brought him back to when he saw Diana's red eyes and knew someone had hurt her bad. He began to suspect maybe, just maybe, there was some sort of connection.

Josie came out, and she was holding the shotgun and the coat. She looked at Kenny and knew what had happened. She looked angrier than she had ever been before.

"They hurt my baby girl." Josie put the shotgun in her husband's hand, and the trenchcoat in the other "Go do what you've been dying to do for 10 years."

Kenny took the shotgun and the trenchcoat, and for the first time in about 10 years...he became The Coat once again.

"Dad...what's with the gun? What's with the leather jacket?" asked his son, who had no idea about his father's history with that shotgun, and that trenchcoat.

"You stay put, Zakk. Keep sanding the boards." The Coat turned to Josie. "Don't tell him until I come back. We'll talk then." The coat told his wife.

"Be careful, honey." Josie and The Coat had a kiss.

But just as he was about to take off, he could hear some yelling up in the front.

"Kenny! Kenny, get the heck out here right now!"

The Coat muttered a bit of swearing under his breath.

"Go inside, lock the doors...and cover your ears." The Coat put his shotgun in his trenchcoat pocket, and went to the front of his cottage. Waiting for him up front, were 3 young men, all armed with shotguns. The eldest one was about 18 years old, and was the one driving the van that nearly kidnapped Ronda.

"You! Get the heck over here!" yelled the oldest one.

The Coat was using his mind reading ability to tap into the young man's minds. It was almost like he was playing a video game on beginner's difficulty. The 3 young men were holding unloaded shotguns, and the 2 standing aside the oldest one, they were nervous. He walked right by them even as they aimed their shotguns at him, but he wasn't scared as he knew the guns were empty. He looked up into the bright blue sky and kept on thinking about Diana, and how much he missed her...and how he was angry about what these polygamists had done to his daughter.

"Kenny! I'm talking to you, you motherfricker!" Yelled the leader.

"Are you?" The Coat turned to his adversaries. "Then what are you saying?"

"Your daughter! She's comin' with us! Right now!" The eldest of the boys said.

"What if she's not? Are you gonna shoot me?" The Coat replied quietly.

"We'll blow your fricking head off!" The boy replied.

The Coat couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"You think we're friggin' around?" the boy yelled at the Coat.

"Listen, son." The Coat put his hand on the eldest boy's shoulder. "You tried. You really tried. Now go home before I do something you won't like, OK?"

The Coat mind-picked the young man and found out his name was Joshua.

"You want us to kill you?" Joshua yelled out.

"Listen, Joshua...You and your boys..." The Coat motioned his hands at the other teens pointing shotguns at him. "...They're so inbred and dumb, they probably don't even know how to use those guns. Hell, they probably don't even know how to play with themselves."

"One last chance!" Joshua yelled out, and his buddies pumped their shotguns "Give me your daughter and maybe I won't kill you."

At that moment, The Coat snatched the unloaded shotgun from Joshua's hands and threw it aside, and pulled his own shotgun!

"Oh, shit!" yelled Joshua

"That's right!" The Coat yelled out loudly. "I have a little birdie in my ear telling me that you three are gonna have a problem, since all three of you..." The Coat yelled out very loudly. "Are gonna have to have buckshot surgically removed from deep in your inbred skulls cause I'm going to kill you!" The Coat had not gotten that angry in years.

With that, the polygamists ran back to their van, and The Coat ran to his truck.

()()()


	6. The Woodshed

Chapter 5 - The Woodshed

()()()

(11:05 AM, Eastern time)

Steve jumped over the crowd and kept running down the street. He eventually spotted his mother who he was almost not looking forward to seeing, but he had to brag about how he saved a girl's life.

"Steve, get in!" Diana demanded of her son, who was running towards the Mercedes.

Steve leaped through the air, and gently landed in the passenger side seat. Diana did a quick u-turn, and drove away as fast as she could before anyone could get her plates. She wasn't about to praise Steve for his heroics. She was ready to tear his head off.

"Steve...do you realize what you've done?" Diana spoke seriously as she could.

"I saved a girl's life, Mom...what's going on!? Why did you block those paintballs, what have you been keeping from me?" Steve almost was ready to cry as the secrets his mother was keeping from him, was killing him. Diana sighed and slowed the car down to regular speeds, and calmed herself down.

"Steve...when we get home, I have years of history that I have to share with you. Dad does too. We need to get this out in the open."

"What?" asked Steve, wanting to know.

"You aren't going to believe it unless I show you some pictures. There's a rich history between your father and I and some other people. When we get home, I'll answer every question you have to ask."

"Why not now? Can't you tell me? How did you stop those paintballs? How did I save that girl? WHAT IS IT?"

"Alright!" Diana screamed and regained her composure. "Steve...Your father and I...we're superheroes, alright? We've been out of the business since 2020. You must have gained our powers through birth, alright? Can we talk more at home?"

Steve hyperventilated and tried to calm himself and prepare for what his mom was going to tell him.

"OK mom, tell me at home...This is so screwy..."

()()()

(10:20, Pacific Time)

The Coat got into his truck, and turned the engine over. The song playing on the Mix CD was "Hammer Smashed Face" by Cannibal corpse and it seemed to fit the situation just fine.

"Oh, you pricks have done it now...trying to kidnap my daughter?" The Coat raged at the steering wheel and hit the accelerator and put the truck into drive. His tires skidded off the dirt as he pushed the mean machine onto the streets.

The truck barrelled down the only road that went through Cultus Lake's village. The Van began to pull away, but not before a raised dually truck came after it.

"Hey guys! I hope you have good medical plans cause i'm gonna drive this truck so far up your ass, you'll be coughing up diesel for the next 4 months!" The Coat yelled out the window.

The truck followed the van up a dirt road. The Silverado was quickly catching them, as the Dually had much better traction going up a hill than the old van did.

"I warned you shit for brains not to screw with my family! You should've just listened!" The Coat yelled out the window.

After a 5 minute chase up the mountain, The Van pulled up to the compound, and The Coat could hear the boys in the van yelling at the gatekeepers to open up the gates.

"Yeah boys, you run to your mommies!" The Coat yelled out the window.

The compound doors opened, and the van didn't pull itself in...Kenny came up behind it, and pushed it in himself with the dually, and forced his way into the compound. He put the truck's E-brake on, and hopped out of it, armed with his shotgun. He had disable shot on it...as it wasn't his creed to murder anyone, even if he was angry enough to do just that.

"Ok, You're all gonna die!" The Coat yelled at the top of his lungs while taking cover behind a nearby Savana van, and peering out at anyone. A lot of residents were running away, while a bunch of polygamists came running out with shotguns and hunting rifles.

The Coat popped out from behind his cover, and fired 2 shots off, and hit an armed polygamist with one.

"He got Ezekiel!" yelled a voice.

"And i'm gonna get Daniel, Hosea, Joel, and Amos too!" The Coat yelled out from his cover. "Who wants to try and kidnap my daughter now!?"

A man from the compound's guard tower fired at Kenny and hit his shoulder of the trenchcoat, but the trenchcoat absorbed the blast. Kenny felt the impact, and turned to fire up at the man in the tower, and the disable shot hit him in the chest and knocked him over.

"I understand your pain friends, i'm here to offer a way out!" The Coat copied the dialogue of a video game character, the same one he did 13 and a half years before when he was storming the Opana radar site with Wonder Woman.

"Here comes the pain! Argh!" A polygamist sneaked up and tried to assault the coat with a ballbat, but The Coat saw him at the last second, grabbed the bat, and prepared a punch to the face...but noticed that face couldn't even grow facial hair yet. The Coat took the bat from the kid's hand, and threw it to the side.

"Stand down, kid...I'm not here for you." The Coat said in a calm voice. The boy stopped, and with heavy breathing, ran away.

The Coat ran out from his cover and fired more shots at the polygamists and worked his way up the trailers that were set up in the compound.

"So this is where you take girls against their will? You perverted dicks!" The Coat swore at his adversaries.

Another gunner from the polygamists was stuck behind an old car across the way, and was looking at him, and cocked the shotgun in his hand, but The Coat quickly cocked his, and fired back and slugged the polygamist hard.

"Oh did that hurt? Like I give a damn!" The Coat yelled out loud as he could.

At that point, The Coat came out and held his coat in front of himself and waited for someone to shoot at him. Eventually, a shot rang out, and the coat put his fingers to his bulletwound, and mindfrayed his unfortunate victim into falling over and holding his head.

"What the Hell?" yelled out a voice.

At that point, the remaining armed polygamists began to run away. The Coat saw them run and began laughing.

"You should just have let the sleeping dogs lie!" The Coat taunted.

There was one last piece of business. The Coat pulled a woman from behind a trash can and looked at her and tried to speak as calmly as he could.

"The boy that touched my daughter...where is he?" asked The Coat

The woman was much too nervous to speak. So, The Coat took the alternate route. He put his finger to his bulletwound, and read the woman's mind and figured it out. It was the big yellow trailer right behind him.

The Coat turned, and noticed the boy was looking right at him. His eye was black and there was a bandage on his nose. The Coat thought to just leave, but not before putting the fear of God in the boy himself. The Coat walked up to the trailer, and kicked the door in, and realized the boy had run to the bedroom in the back of the trailer.

At the back of the trailer, the boy's 3 mothers had stood in front of him, and he was crying like a little baby. But this was the fear that he needed. Now, it was time to hand out the punishment. The Coat walked into the room and heard the mother's pleas.

"Please...leave him...take us...just leave him." one of the concubines begged.

"No...get out of the way." The Coat ordered.

"Please don't hurt him!" begged one of the mothers.

The coat shoved the concubines to the side, and grabbed the 12 year old by his shirt, and showed the boy his shotgun, meaning he wasn't playing around.

"Turn around, boy." The Coat spoke in a serious voice.

The nervous boy slowly turned around and cried.

"Now...pull your pants down." The Coat demanded.

"What?" the boy asked nervously.

"GET THEM DOWN!" the Coat yelled at the top of his lungs "You want to know what you did to my daughter, how it felt?! DO IT!"

The boy slowly pulled down his pants and faced the wall, scared for his britches. The Coat pointed the shotgun at the boy's rear end.

"You have 12 gauges of death pointed at you right now, son." The Coat pumped the shotgun and held it against the boy's rear end. "You know that sound?" The Coat had calmed.

"Yes..." the boy sobbed in fear.

"If you don't want to hear the sound that comes after it..." The Coat got up really close to the boy and said very softly, and quietly in his ear...

"You stay the fuck away from my baby girl."

And with that, The Coat left the room and came out of the trailer, hyperventilating at how he handled the situation, and wondered if pointing a shotgun at a 12 year old was really the right thing to do. The residents of the place were all surrounding their loved ones, and no one pointed a gun at The Coat at all.

The Coat called out "For those of you who got shot...good news..the buckshot only put you in a catatonic state...in 12 hours you'll come back to life...and when you do..." The Coat pumped his shotgun again "...don't come near my family."

And after that, The coat got into his truck, and drove out of the compound.

()()()

(12 pm, Eastern time)

The Mercedes pulled up to the driveway, and Steve got out of it really, really calmly and collected, and prepared to hear what would change his life forever. His mother followed him, and they both went into the house. Diana had called to Clark on the way back, and told him that she had caught up with her son and to meet them there.

"Now son...sit down." Diana ordered Steve to do. Steve found the couch, and laid down on it. Diana sat in the leather recliner and prepared to deliver the truth.

"Steve...your father...was at one point, Superman." Diana spit it out. "And...I used to be Wonder Woman."

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Were his parents crazy?

"Mom, those are just stories!" replied Steve.

"No...they're real. You saw me block the paintballs? That was an old Amazon thing. Everyone had to learn how to deflect bullets in case man's world tried to come and take us." Diana sighed.

"You mean...you're an Amazon? The mythical Amazons?"

"Yep." Diana said sheepishly. "Can I get a drink? I really need one now."

"Yeah." Steve allowed his mother to get a glass of wine. While she went off into the kitchen, Steve looked at his own hands and still had no idea what he was completely capable of. When Diana returned, Steve had another question.

"Mom...Why did you lie?" Asked Steve.

"We did it a long time ago...me and your father shed our superhero identities back a long time ago." Diana sat down to take a sip of wine. "We wanted to be together, we wanted to escape the world. The world treats it's superheroes like garbage, Steve."

"Superheroes." Steve began to laugh "Ain't that a bitch."

"Mouth." Diana scolded her son.

"I don't care, mom! You've just told me that my life up until this point was a lie!"

"I did it to protect you!" Diana shot back.

"From what?!" Steve yelled back.

Diana took a moment to calm herself down.

"From being ridiculed and having cameras pointed in your face and having everyone's opinions about you posted somewhere. I didn't want your childhood to be crazy like that, Steve...I wanted you to have the normal life. But now I see...the day has come for the truth to come out."

"Well, you certainly let it out." Steve took a pause to realize something "Oh my god...now everyone's going to see that you're Wonder Woman and..." Steve made a facepalm "Oh...geez...how am I going to deal with that?"

"I'm not a superhero anymore, Steve." Diana replied "I had my time...Now...I just want to be your mother." Diana put her hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you're hurting, but now i think I get it..."

At that point, Clark Kent entered the house and walked into the livingroom to see his son on the couch.

"You've told him already?" asked Clark.

"Yes, he knows now...Now it's time to start picking up the pieces."

()()()

(11:00 AM, Pacific time)

Back at the Triton residence, the truck rolled up and stopped outside of the cottage. Josie was up front, awaiting the return of her husband to give him a hug. After the hug, The Coat had one question to ask.

"Ronda?"

Josie pointed to the livingroom. The Coat walked in, and there was Ronda, wearing a surf hoodie and long jeans.

"Are you going to be OK?" The Coat sat down beside his daughter.

"You killed them, didn't you? They're not coming back? Please tell me you killed them?" asked Ronda.

"No, but I doubt they'll be coming back now, unless they're really, really stupid." Kenny pulled the hood off of his trenchcoat. "I also met the boy who did what he did...let's just say I took him behind the woodshed for some old fashioned discipline."

Ronda had her mind elsewhere.

"I don't want to be beautiful anymore." Ronda put her hood of her hoodie over her head.

"Why?" asked Kenny

"Cause everyone picks on me for being pretty. The boys all tease me, they all call me cute...I just wish some of them would just not flirt with me, and let me play sports with them and stuff."

Kenny looked into his daughter's red eyes, and took those words and ran with them.

"And that's why you're wearing this...to not let anyone see how beautiful you really are? Like you want to escape the world?"

Ronda nodded her head. Kenny sighed and gave his daughter a hug and let her cry some more.

"This wasn't fair to you, you know?" asked Kenny, before turning away and saying to himself. "And it wasn't fair to her, either."

"I want to go home. I want to go to Abbotsford." Ronda cried.

Kenny figured that would be fair.

"Ok...we'll go home to Abbotsford...but I want to go somewhere else for a night...by myself. It's personal."

"Where?" asked Ronda

"Florida...I need to see an old friend...I think I know why she wanted to go there."

()()()()


	7. Rebuilding

Chapter 6 - Rebuilding

()()()

(5pm, Eastern time)

Back at the Kent home, Diana sat down and showed Steve some pictures she had saved for many, many years. She showed steve an old photo of her and Col. Trevor, standing in front of a plane from the 1940s. Young Steve himself still couldn't come to terms with how old his mother really was, and the fact that his father was from a different planet. Furthermore, he couldn't believe that his mother served in World War II.

"And this one..." Diana pulled out a picture of her as Wonder Woman standing with Batman in front of the Wayne mansion in gotham city. "..that's Batman. He's still around. Last I heard, his protege, Robin, has since become Darkwing."

Diana hadn't spoken with Bruce at all for the last 2 years. He was really, really busy and was doing so much to keep Diana's privacy safe.

"And this one here..." Diana pulled out the picture of her and Kenny Triton doing goofy faces at the airport back in 2020. "This here was my best friend for the last few years that I was in the superhero business."

"What did he do?" asked Steve

"He had this gift. He could use psionic powers and wore a leather trenchcoat that was impervious to bullets and whenever he touched someone while wearing it...it comforted that person greatly." Diana replied.

"Where is he now?" asked Steve

"Up in Canada. When I left to get married to your father, I told him that we wanted to be alone and he hasn't found us yet." Replied Diana.

Clark was watching the news in the livingroom nearby and figured that was about to change.

"He might...come look at this." Clark informed his family.

Diana and Steve got up from the table and looked at the TV screen with the face of a man in a suit looking outward.

"In Fort Lauderdale, a young man has rescued a young lady from certain death after she fell from the roof of The Galleria. A young man, who appeared to have superpowers jumped into the air, and caught the young woman as she fell. The boy's identity remains a mystery, but there's no lack of social media coverage of this. News of this heroic young man's actions has spread like wildfire across the world."

"That...that was what we were afraid of." said Diana, turning back to her son. "We didn't want to be found. We just wanted our privacy."

"And now with your act of bravery...some old friends...they might actually find us."

"In other news." The news report continued. "The New Bountiful compound in British Columbia was attacked today by a man in a leather trenchcoat."

The news report caused Diana and Clark to glue their eyes to the TV.

"According to reports, a man with a leather trenchcoat charged into the facility, and shot several members of the FLDS. The RCMP have refused to comment on this story, and so far, the identity of the man in the trenchcoat remains a mystery. But even more mysterious, is the fact the man in the trenchcoat, when shot, wasn't hurt, and his gunfire did not kill any of it's targets, it merely disabled them temporarily. Could this be the return of British Columbia's mysterious hero of poverty, The Coat?"

Clark didn't say as much as a word, But Diana knew exactly who did it, and why a person like that guy would do it.

"Kenny, you crazy man." Diana smiled. "Who hurt your friends so bad you took it out on a bunch of polygamists?"

"Mom...that's your friend?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah...that's him." Diana turned to her son and turned back to the TV.

()()()

(12 PM, Pacific time)

Kenny pulled out his laptop computer and fired it up, and went onto internet explorer.

"Ok...show me the money." Kenny hit some buttons on the keyboard..and typed in his friend's maiden name, and got absolutely nothing. So, then he punched in her married name. He got a hit, based out of the Miami, Florida hospital system. Her face was on it and everything. She had been employed since 2028.

"Nice...at least we have the general area nailed down." Kenny then turned back onto Google, went into the images section. Then, he typed in the name of his friend's alter ego, Wonder Woman.

The search brought up what Kenny ultimately expected. There were sexually suggestive artwork pieces and photos of knock-off Wonder Women engaging in sex with random men. This was how the world viewed his best friend, and ultimately, it hurt him too. He knew his friend wasn't like the pictures portrayed, and could totally connect it with how his daughter felt.

There was one last piece of business. Kenny shut the windows down and closed the laptop, and pulled out his smartphone to make a phone call.

()()()

"Wahlberg's office, this is Christie speaking, how may I help you?" replied a secretary

"Yes, Christie, can I speak with Teena Wahlberg, please?" asked Kenny

"Just a moment." The secretary put Kenny on hold, and informed her boss that she had a parked call on the line. A minute passed, and Miss Wahlberg, dressed in a nice suit, pushed a button on her phone, and replied.

"Hello, Teena Wahlberg here." replied Teena.

"Teena, it's Kenny! I have to ask you something and I need it bad." Kenny sounded desperate.

"Anything for the man who practically got me here, Kenny. What's up?" replied Teena.

"I need to know if you've had any business dealings with billionaire Bruce Wayne in the past, and I want to know if any of it took place down in Florida."

Teena sat back and remembered Kenny's hockey game against the capitals that night and how she challenged Bruce to a bet.

"There's one time that stands out...remember your first game of hockey?" Asked Teena.

"Yes, I beat up that guy." replied Kenny

"I made a bet with Mr. Wayne. If your team won, I would buy this place down in Florida. If I lost, Bruce would buy it."

"We lost that game 4-1." replied Kenny

"Yeah...but that was the only Florida related business deal i've had with Bruce...funny how he paid 2.5 million dollars on a foreclosed property as a wedding present for another big friend of his."

That was all that Kenny needed to hear.

"Where was this place?" asked Kenny

"I can't remember the address, but It's a big mansion at the end of Bimini drive in the No Name key of Florida."

That was it...that's where Diana had run off to. Kenny's smile was ear to ear, and he was ready to drive to Teena's office in Vancouver to hug and kiss her as thanks before flying to Florida.

"Teena, you're an angel...when we get together, i'll buy the coffee."

"You're welcome, Kenny...Enjoy the weekend."

"Ok, bye-bye!" Kenny ended the call, and began preparing.

()()()

(12:45 PM, Pacific time)

Kenny's family had begun packing up the basics for the trip back to Abbotsford. After the incident involving Kenny's daughter, she needed to get away from the spot for a while to clear her mind and get to feeling better. By the time almost everything was packed up, there was still a bit of business.

"Hey dad, when do I get paid?" asked Zakk, loading up his Playstation.

"Oh..." Kenny didn't have any cash on him. "Let me hit the ATM, now you worked a total of 5 hours, right? that's $50. Keep loading, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kenny walked off to the local convienience store to go and get some money for his son and daughter, both of which had worked for him. Unfortunately, the patio job wouldn't be complete for another month, but at least the parts were still there, covered up with tarps and canvas to keep dry and the bugs away. The convienience store clerk knew Kenny, and had watched the attempted kidnapping. And out of all people, called the sheriff to inform him of the incident so he could at least catalogue it.

"Hey Kenny, how are you?" asked the clerk as Kenny walked into the store.

"I'm ok, Jesse. I'm actually just about to head back to Abbotsford for a while." replied Kenny.

"I saw your daughter, and those polygamists try to kidnap her, eh? I called the sheriff."

"Yeah, my daughter told me. I dealt with it. That's why we're going back to Abbotsford." Kenny put his bank card into the ATM.

"That explains your truck chasing the van up the road." Jesse figured it out.

"Yep." Kenny pushed the buttons on the ATM to withdraw some cash.

"Thank you, Kenny. You're a great guy, eh?" asked Jesse.

"And you're welcome...eh?" Kenny replied in his natural Canadian dialect.

Kenny got some cash out, and needed to break a 20 to make due.

"Can you give me two 10's?" asked Kenny, handing off a 20 to Jesse.

"Sure thing, eh?" Jesse switched out the 20 and handed kenny two 10$ bills.

"Take care, have a good summer." Kenny walked out of the store. He didn't get much further past the pumps, when the sheriff's 2032 GMC Canyon truck pulled up beside him.

"Hey Kenny, heard what you did up in the hills." The sheriff said.

"Word travels fast, don't it, Andy?" asked Kenny.

"The Global BC people are coming, and CBS and NBC and all those other guys." The sheriff replied "The concubines were calling me, and I took an earful of crying and shit. What the hell'd you do to em?"

Kenny cracked a bit of a smile.

"I just wanted to let that boy who touched my daughter know never to do that again...and he apologized and he said he wouldn't." replied Kenny

"And now you're going back to Abby for her sake. I wouldn't want to stay here if someone tried to catch me to stick their pecker in me either." The sheriff joked.

"No, I bet you wouldn't. Me neither." Kenny replied.

The sheriff was busy, but he had one thing to say.

"I gotta go do some stuff, but I just want to thank you Kenny. And oh yeah, good news...I sent an email off to commissioner Paulson in Ottawa...they're going to send us some more help, and maybe even plan to deal with those polygamists the right way." The sheriff shared the good news.

"Thank God." replied kenny.

"I already did." the sheriff smiled "Not one day goes by that I don't thank God myself. Maybe you and I have different approaches to it." The sheriff pulled a Book of Mormon from his glove compartment and looked at it with a smile. "But at least someone still believes, right?"

Kenny smiled back at the sheriff. Kenny himself didn't believe in Mormonism, but when it came to religion, he had stopped caring a long time ago, and just accepted everyone for who they were and accepted the fact that everyone looked at God in a different way.

"Take care, Andy." Kenny waved goodbye and went back to his place.

"Have a safe trip." The sheriff rolled up the window and cruised back to the detachment.

()()()


	8. The Coffee

Chapter 7 - The Coffee

()()()

(5:30 PM, Eastern time)

The Kent family didn't feel much like making anything, so they ordered some pizza for the night. Steve began to feel better, as now the truth has come out and everything was proven and explained. It was kind of cool that his parents were superheroes at one point, and he had picked up some of those powers as well.

"Hey, should we talk about this with Rose?" asked Steve, taking a bite of a hawaiian pizza.

"When the time is right." Replied Diana. "I was thinking of helping you realize your powers in case you need them."

Diana knew that eventually her son would have to fly the coop and would've used his superpowers at will anyways. She might as well let him be the best he could be.

"I was doing pretty good for what it was worth today." replied Steve.

"Can you stop projectiles with your wrists, like I did?" Diana held up her wrists which were still bruised from the paintball shots.

"Try me." Replied Steve.

"Not now, after supper." Diana didn't feel like getting up just yet from the table.

Steve wanted to know more about his parents' history.

"So...how did you two really meet? It wasn't in high school, was it?" Asked Steve.

"No, it wasn't...we met in the Justice league..I took one look at your mother and..." Clark looked lovingly into Diana's eyes and the two smiled "...I really...really liked her."

"Saving anyone?" asked Steve.

"It was in the middle of a flight going down. I was on board, protecting an IADC official, when the plane began going down." Diana took over the story "Then my Superman.." Diana looked at Clark "..came to the rescue and held the flight in the air. That's when I saw him first."

"Ok, and that man buried out in the yard? The one you named me after?" asked Steve.

"He's the one who found Themyscira by accident. His plane went down in the Bermuda triangle, and he escaped and drifted onto the island. He was the one who helped get me here...and he was my best friend for well over 80 years."

"That's quite a while." Steve pondered that.

"Well, the whole Justice league are my best friends. Batman & Darkwing, The Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Girl...and then there's The Coat, the last guy you'd ever expect to be a hero."

"That guy you made the goofy faces with." Steve guessed it right. "The guy that was on the news."

()()()

(1:30 Pm Pacific time)

For the trip from Cultus Lake, Kenny took the time to explain to his children what the trenchcoat and shotgun were, and how it was special to him. His offspring, they didn't believe the trenchcoat could stop gunfire, much less anything...but they knew that their dad wasn't lying when he showed them the shotgun, and mentioned he had used it many times before.

The truck pulled into the Triton family household, a 3-bedroom piece with a basement and a backyard. The truck backed into the garage, and the family got out to stretch their legs after the hour long trip and lunch at subway. But the driver of that truck had one last thing to do that saturday, after an eventful morning.

"You're going to Florida, aren't you?" asked Josie.

"I have to. I need the truth." replied Kenny "And I want closure on this chapter of life."

"Your superhero friends...what will they think?" asked Josie.

"I don't know. But if anything, 13 years is enough time to be alone." replied Kenny, thinking back to the night Josie comforted him as he cried himself to sleep, as he felt that was the last day he would ever see his friends. Josie sighed and knew this was something Kenny had to do.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I'm gonna get back as fast as I can tommorow. And by the way, this is coming out of my personal account, not the savings we put together."

That was a good thing too. The family had a rough go at scraping together the cash they had. Kenny had set up a private account for himself, as well as contributing to the "Family account" he and his wife set up. His account had enough to get him to Florida, one night at a motel and back.

"Ok then. Go to them but don't stay too long." Josie ordered her husband.

"Thank you, Josie. This means a lot to me." Kenny gave his wife a temporary goodbye kiss, and pulled out his cellphone to call a cab to the airport.

()()()

The ride to the airport took another hour, and when Kenny got there, he was whisked onto a jet plane as fast as he could go.

The flight took off from Vancouver's airport, and was scheduled to land in Florida around 9:00 eastern time.

Kenny landed, and the first thing he wanted to do, was buy supper. He found an airport restaurant and ordered a burger and fries, and sat there, reading the extra paper that had just been put out, showing the young superhero flying up to save the girl.

"Great work, kid...your mother taught you well." Kenny knew it wasn't Clark Kent, but it looked exactly like a kid between Clark and Diana would look.

While reading the paper, a woman in her early 60s sat down with her husband beside Kenny in the restaurant. Kenny looked over at her, and then took a gander at her arm. The sight shocked him deeply - it was the whale trainer he had helped save back in time, when he and Wonder Woman went back to 2010 to avert the disaster. He gasped in shock at the sight of the arm.

"You're that whale trainer?" Kenny asked.

The woman turned to Kenny and had a large gasp when she saw his coat and his hood draped over his back. Kenny put the hood over his head, and held his hand out, still wearing the same cut-off glove he had the day he held the trainer's hand.

"You're going to be alright. she's the best nurse I know." The Coat repeated his very words on that very day.

The woman remembered Kenny's voice and knew he wasn't lying.

"You are him..." The woman was shocked beyond words "...Who are you?"

The Coat said it out loud. "I am The Coat."

The trainer had heard of The Coat, and only up until that point, didn't put 2 and 2 together that The Coat was the one who was with her that day. But the trainer was curious to know about that other hero, the one who really saved her life.

"Where's that Wonder Woman?" asked The trainer.

"I don't really know anymore." The Coat lied as he took his hood off to reveal his face again "It doesn't matter. She's gone off somewhere. She went on a trip and got lost...she's not coming back and she doesn't have to worry about how people feel about her anymore." Kenny's eyes welled up a bit. "And I really, really miss her."

"Aww, I'm sorry about that." The trainer replied.

"Well, I've got to go meet a friend. Take care of yourself, eh?" Kenny picked up his food tray and walked it to the garbage, dumped the waste, and went out of the restaurant to rent a car.

()()()

(9:30 PM, Eastern time)

The sun began to go down on Florida. But in the backyard, Diana was throwing tennis balls at her son and letting him try to block them with his wrists. After about 30 minutes, he was starting to get it, with a bit of coaching from his mother. After the sun disappeared behind the trees aside the road leading to the cul-de-sac, the family went back into their house.

"You're getting it. We'll continue the training on the days I have off." Diana told her son.

"I'm looking forward to them." Steve had a smile on his face, for the first time in a long time. Diana's smile matched his, as the truth was out, and finally, she didn't have to lie anymore about her past.

Then, there was a ringing at the doot...now who could that be?

"It's late, who could be here that late?" asked Clark.

"I'll see." Diana walked up to the front door...and peeped through the eyehole.

"Oh, it's just Mrs. Montana and Rose!" Diana opened the door, and Rose ran up and gave her mother a hug.

"Hey mommy!" Rose hugged Diana.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" asked Diana

"I had fun." Rose ran into the house to hug her dad.

"She and Hannah were playing on the trampoline all day! I can't believe how much energy your daughter has!" Mrs. Montana wondered how that could've been.

"Well, she is our little bundle of joy." Diana replied.

But amidst the sound of the waves in the background, Rose's singsong humming in the background, and Mrs. Montana talking to Diana, no one noticed the black 2034 Chevrolet Corvette rolling up in the background. No one heard the sounds of the music being shut off, and no one heard the door being shut.

"Rose wants Hannah to come sleep over here sometime, is that ok?" asked Mrs. Montana.

"That would be OK." replied Clark, who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh good, she would be delighted..."

And at the moment, emerging from the darkness of that nice Florida neighborhood, a man in a black leather trenchcoat with the hood placed over his head, appeared in the light that was aimed at the driveway. Diana noticed it...and when she saw who it was...the look on her face said it all.

Then, The Coat took off his hood and revealed his bald head and face with a goatee that hadn't seen Diana in 13 years. He cracked a slight smile and waited for Diana's reaction.

"Oh my god..." Diana held her hand up to her mouth in an act of shock. Clark saw Kenny as well, and he was just as shocked, but was busy listening to Mrs. Montana. Kenny pointed at Mrs. Montana who was clueless to his appearance, and put his finger up to his mouth to signal for silence. Diana began to giggle as she knew what Kenny was going to do.

"...And they said they wanted to watch the latest My little pony video, and..."

"HEY LADY HOW YA DOING!" Kenny scared Mrs. Montana, who jumped out of her skin screaming at being jump-scared. Kenny laughed about it.

"Are you serious!" Mrs. Montana shrieked at Kenny. It didn't matter to Clark and Diana, they were laughing at her reaction to the jump-scare.

"Sorry ma'am, couldn't resist." Kenny shrugged.

"Is he a friend?" Mrs. Montana turned to Diana to ask.

"Yes...Yes he is." Diana shook off her laughter to admit that crazy guy who scared her neighbor was indeed an old friend.

"Well...OK then...talk to you sometime." Mrs. Montana stomped off, a little agitated at being the centre of the joke. Almost as soon as she left, Both Kenny and Diana gave each other a hug.

"13 years..." Kenny said it clearly.

"It's been that long, hasn't it?" Diana and Kenny stopped hugging.

"So it was Florida...I would never have guessed if it wern't for that news report." Said Kenny.

"I knew that's how it would've happened. You would've seen our faces on the news somewhere or someplace and went looking for us...how did you know we were here at this house? Bruce told you?" Diana asked.

"Nope...someone who did a business transaction with him did...Teena Wahlberg." Replied Kenny.

"Oh her! That's your friend right? The rich investor one? How'd she have a hand at this place? Did she sell it to Bruce?" asked Diana

"They made a bet. Bruce won that bet, and got the house...and he told Teena it was a wedding gift...It was just a matter of putting the two together." Kenny shook that off and got to the serious stuff.

"Listen...I know now why you left. I saw the images on the internet. That wasn't fair at all to you." Kenny leaned up against the vinyl siding.

"No...but i'm over it." Diana replied. "I don't care anymore. Wonder Woman's gone. She's never coming back."

"Oh OK. Remember how you said if I was going to have a young beautiful daughter, I might...hey! Want to see my kids!?" Kenny got really excited.

"Yes!" Diana said just as excitedly.

Kenny pulled out his smartphone, and flipped some pictures until he had a family picture of him and Josie and the kids. He passed the phone to Diana to let her see it.

"Awwww, that's so sweet." Diana saw the picture, and showed it to Clark.

"That young lady in the picture is my daughter Ronda, and that's my son Zakk..." Then, Kenny held up his hand "Hey, lookit!"

Diana looked at Kenny's hand and noticed there was a well worn wedding ring on it.

"Oh! You and Josie did get married! Oh, i'm so happy for you!" Diana smiled.

"And I didn't faint at the altar either." Kenny joked "I take it you have kids too? I mean, you didn't get married just so you could have all the fun in the world without the consequences, eh?"

"2 as well...a beautiful young lady named Rose, and an elder son named Steve."

"So you did name him after..." Kenny took a long pause and descended a bit "...Where can I find him?"

Both Clark and Diana pointed to the backyard.

"Do you mind if I..." Kenny didn't get through his sentence before his friends nodded yes.

"...give me a moment." Kenny walked out to the back to see the gravestone.

Clark turned to Diana.

"Do you still think he's clinging to you?"

Out in the backyard, Kenny walked up to the gravestone and noticed it had been there for about 11 years. The stone read "Here lies the body of Col. Steven Trevor, American Pilot and Intelligence Agent, IADC and CIA. Born November 22nd, 1920 - Died October 29th, 2022."

Kenny stood above the grave, and gave a salute to someone he also considered a friend.

"Thank you sir. Your services to your country are appreciated." Kenny put his hand back to it's resting position and returned to the doorway where Clark and Diana awaited.

"A month short of his 102nd...how did he ever live so long?" asked Kenny.

"Good friends, I guess." Replied Diana.

"Well, what do we do now? Go out for a coffee, I just walk on back to Canada and say "Hey, I found my friend" and that's that?"

"Nah, come in, we'll have a cup together." Said Clark.

"I would like to give you my address." Kenny fished out a piece of paper and wrote his Abbotsford address down, and handed it to Diana. "That's where i'm living with the family 9 months out of the year. We should write letters or do you have an email or facebook?" Asked Kenny

"No...we haven't used the internet here in 13 years." replied Clark.

"To make sure no one could track you." Kenny nodded.

"Yeppers." replied Diana.

"Well listen, I can understand this being a little awkward, so it might be best I just get myself into a motel or something." said Kenny.

"Whatever makes you happy, Kenny." Replied Diana.

Kenny smiled and turned to his car.

"You should check out my car...well, it's a rental."

Diana and Clark came out to see the 2034 Chevrolet Corvette parked in the cul-de-sac. Kenny walked around it, acting as if it was his possession.

"Pop the hood." ordered Diana.

Kenny opened the driver's side, and popped the hood open to reveal the specs to Diana, who after many years, still had a handle on automobiles and stuff. Clark looked in at it as well. But Diana was the one who knew her way around fast cars.

"You've got the C7 model...6.7 litre engine...V10, 0-60 in 2 seconds..."

"And a 6-speed automatic transmission." Kenny said from the driver's seat.

"Which is one reason you'll never catch me driving it." joked Diana.

"I saw your '73 mercedes 450sl parked up front...how long have you had that thing now?"

"Oh, like 55-60 years now. Still runs. Still my daily driver." Replied Diana "You still have that ugly truck?"

Kenny chuckled a little. That was definitely the Diana he remembered.

"Hey, You remember the Ad campaign? Like a rock." Kenny referred to the Bob Seger song that accompanied many Chevy commercials during his childhood.

"C'mon, let's go for a coffee." Diana signaled for Kenny to follow her and Clark.

Kenny walked into the house and saw how his friend had been living.

"I'm glad you took the time to wait. We needed our time." Diana prepared a cup.

"I understand. I missed you guys, but I wholly understand." Replied Kenny

"No hard feelings?" asked Clark, who extended his hand to Kenny.

"None." Kenny shook Clark's hand "I'm too old for that stuff anymore. I'm just happy to see you guys, you look like you're doing well. So what do you do for work? Did you become a nurse or a doctor?" Kenny asked Diana.

"Yes. But i'm not doing well because I don't use anesthetic and I berate my patients." Diana made a joke referring to a long time ago.

Kenny laughed and knew what Diana meant when she said that.

"He's gotten into firefighting." Diana sat down beside Clark and put her arms around him "And he's my sugar daddy." and the couple kissed.

"Awww." Kenny smiled. "Do you miss your powers at all?"

At that point, Steve walked into the room and had no idea who the big, unattractive bald guy was.

"Who's he?" asked Steve.

"I'm Kenny, an old friend of them..." Kenny nodded at Clark & Diana before he extended his hand to the 12 year old "You're the superboy that rescued that girl today, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Replied Steve.

"Your mother must be teaching you well." Replied Kenny.

"Actually...he only found out a few hours ago who I was." replied Diana "And you know what? I didn't lose any powers."

Kenny was shocked.

"You're kidding...you're still Wonder Woman?"

"No...Wonder Woman doesn't exist anymore. Now it's just Diana Kent." Diana quickly replied.

"Oh...I get it." Kenny knew what Diana meant when she said that. "Any chance she's coming back?"

"Probably not. Even so, I didn't know I still had those powers until this morning...check out my wrists."

Diana extended her wrists and revealed that they were bruised from something hitting them. She had used them to block something without the bracelets she normally had.

"They look like paintball bruises." Replied Kenny.

"That's exactly what they are." Diana confirmed Kenny's guess.

"Let me guess...a family paintball outing and you just put your wrists up to block the shots?" Kenny joked.

"Something like that." Replied Clark.

"But how you could have not lost any powers? It doesn't make sense." Kenny asked.

Diana poured 3 cups of coffee and handed 2 of them off to Clark and another to Kenny.

"Can I have some, Mom?" asked Steve.

There was enough left for one more cup and it was best that it didn't go to waste. Steve got the last cup and sat down with his parents.

"You're right, it doesn't." Diana replied to Kenny's question from before. "I dunno. Maybe it's because I waited for Clark to propose and actually get married before I submitted myself. That's the only thing I can think of."

"God does think highly of marriage. By the way, who does Steve take after more? You or you?" Kenny motioned at the married couple.

"I think he's got his mother's abilities." Clark put his hand on his son's shoulder. "He's strong and can really jump."

"And blocking shots with my wrists, don't forget it." Steve took a sip of his coffee.

"He's on the track to that." Diana added.

"How about your daughter, does she have any abilities?" asked Kenny.

"She doesn't know yet...we'll wait for the right time to tell her." replied Clark.

"What about your kids?" Diana asked Kenny "Are they...psionic as well?"

"Well, i've been tempted to bring em out back and shoot them in the head to find out." Kenny joked.

The group chuckled a bit, except for Steve, who didn't get it.

"But, I love em too much to make em ugly. They got their mother's looks."

"I can tell." Diana commented.

"But my daughter, apparently, Josie's mother was a bombshell, and you know, they say beauty skips a generation, and of course, when Josie walks through a door the first thing that goes through is her face. And then when my daughter trails behind her..."

"Yeah, I hear you. I have a bad feeling Rose is going that way too." Diana understood that all around.

"i'm gonna have a hard time keeping the boys off of her." Clark commented.

"Well, you could sit on the porch sipping rum on the rocks, cleaning a shotgun...hey, Steve, you wanna see the shotgun I have?"

"Shotgun?" Steve's eyes widened.

Kenny stood up, and pulled his 12-gauge shotgun from the pocket in the trenchcoat.

"Holy shhhhh..."

"...it's a 12-gauge specialised shotgun." Kenny interrupted before Steve could swear "It can fire buckshot, explosive shells...and also, my favorite feature...a disabling shot."

"Disabiling shot?" asked Steve.

"That's the thing...you know how your parents are special, how they have powers? I had this gun thrust upon me at age 17...and ever since that day, i've used it to help people all over the place. I don't like killing. So, I use disable shot."

"Are you still in the business?" asked Diana

"Once in a while...actually today...nah, I don't want to talk about it." Replied Kenny.

"We heard about it on the news. If you don't want to discuss it, it's fine." Diana assured her friend.

Kenny wanted to make sure he used the right words "Clark, Diana...Make sure you keep a close eye on your daughter...guys are getting worse all the time." Kenny didn't want to talk about storming the polygamist compound.

"Perhaps some other time?" asked Diana

"Yeah...i'm still hurt about it. That's my daughter, she's an innocent thing, and she doesn't deserve to be hurt or have guys think she's a sexual object for them."

"Yeah, you've got a point there." Replied Diana, who took another sip of her coffee and thought back to that night she saw opinions of herself online.

"But...I don't think it's entirely fair for a boy to have to have all these girls walk around with everything hanging out as if they're teasing them. Sure, girls don't want to be teases to boys they don't care for, it's hot outside and stuff and less clothes are more comfortable, but it's an inevitable side effect. That's one of God's way of keeping boys interested in girls so that way boys would want and need them. And he made it so boys were mostly bigger and mostly stronger, so girls would feel safe around ones they trust and be willing to submit to, and that's one of God's ways of keeping it so girls want and need them." Kenny took a pause "Am I wrong in saying that?"

"I think you nailed it." Replied Clark.

"There's truth in there." Added Diana.

"At least that's how I feel." Kenny took a sip of his coffee.

"Then, there comes along a person who changes the mold." Diana stood forward. "We Amazons didn't like the idea of just submitting to men. Maybe we wanted them to earn it."

"That's fair." replied Kenny.

"And on top of that, dominance. Men feel like they have to be dominant over women so they can control situations. Do you think that's fair?" asked Diana.

"As a guy, I can see why guys want to feel dominant." Replied Kenny. "But Josie and I, we compromise. I ask her if she's ok with things, and she asks me if i'm ok with things, and we do our best to compromise. We've been married for 12 years now. It must be working." Kenny took another sip of coffee.

"But the whole dominance thing..." Diana continued "I think in man's world...men believed it was their right...and women did too. It took a special woman, a strong woman, an Amazon..." Diana pointed at herself "...To come along and change that. Someone to make men work for that right...excuse me...priviledge. It's not a right...it's a priviledge."

"Amen." was all Kenny wanted to mutter to that.

"...And this special woman, this...Wonder Woman...she paved the way. Now women serve in the army. They serve as police. They act as doctors, lawyers, judges, things only a man could do. They're leaders in countries now..." Diana slowed down..."Do you think this woman needed to do any more? Could she finally settle down and just be at peace with herself...Do you think out of all the things she stood for...was equality the one thing she got?"

"I think she nailed it." Kenny popped his coffee cup over for Diana to tap it with hers before taking a sip.

"Man's world still doesn't always understand the true value of a woman, though. Remember the blood clinic?"

"Great day." Kenny replied. "Until that kid showed up."

"That boy...that little brat...he obviously didn't see the value in a woman...and as a result, he paid for it...a strong woman took him down." Said Diana.

"Hey, have you and Cassandra talked since then?" asked Kenny.

"She hasn't found us yet. But i'm tempted to put out a call for her." Replied Diana.

"You should. You would totally make her day." replied Kenny.

"But don't tell her where we are, right now. The last thing we want is everyone just showing up...we want people to figure it out...Like you did."

"With superboy here, i'm sure they will." Kenny pointed at Steve.

"Hey, I still saved a girl's life." Steve came to his own defense.

"And if you hadn't...i'd still be back home waiting for the day...and that day has come...thank you." Kenny extended his hand, to which Steve shook it. "You should come and meet my daughter...I think she'd like you."

"Ahhhh...what does she look like?" Asked Steve.

Kenny pulled his phone and showed a picture of his daughter doing workouts.

"She's beautiful." replied Steve.

"You just take it slow, cowboy." Kenny put the phone away. "That's still the same girl that sat on my lap when she was 2 years old and called me "dada" and stuff."

"I know." Replied Steve.

"And if you see a girl that you like...don't forget...that same girl sat on someone's lap when she was 2 years old once. Y'know, when she was sweet and innocent?"

"I think he gets it, kenny." Clark butted in.

"Good." Kenny replied.

"He's my baby...he sat on my lap at 2 years old, and I wouldn't want any girl to forget that either." Diana hugged her son.

"I'm going to go play on the computer." Steve took his coffee and went into the livingroom.

"Don't spill that on the carpet." Diana warned her son.

"If you do, you have to suck it out." Kenny whispered at Diana, causing her to laugh a bit.

At that point, the clock had hit a certain time and Kenny felt like he had said his peace.

"Well...it's kind of late, and I did swear to Josie i'd head back as fast as I could get." Said Kenny.

"You're going?" asked Diana.

"I kinda have to. I made that compromise to my wife, and it wouldn't be fair if I broke it."

"True." Replied Diana "I would've loved to keep socializing, you're the second best friend from the past that we feel we can trust...Bruce being the first."

"Yeah, Bruce is awesome. From what I hear, he's still doing good deeds in Gotham and taking care of people."

"We hear about it all the time." Replied Clark.

"Listen...we'll catch up again. Next time, i'll bring the kids. We'll do dinner or have a barbeque up at my summer cottage and we'll go water-skiing when I can get my hands on a boat." said Kenny.

"That would be awesome." replied Diana.

"It would be...listen...after you gave me that letter, that letter in texas." Kenny continued "I came home, and got a letter from the RCMP...it was a letter from my mother, just before she died."

"And?" asked Diana.

"She was praying for me in those last few hours before she died. She was praying that I would be safe, and that someone would come along and be a mother figure..." Kenny looked at his coat, and then looked at Diana "...I think her prayers were answered."

"You still miss her?" asked Diana

"I'm always going to." replied Kenny "But at least I have my closure. After today, I feel like everything is as it should be."

"I'm glad for you." Diana nodded her head.

"So, we'll keep in touch. I'll send you some letters, maybe a phone call on a good day."

"We'll keep the phone jack plugged in." said Clark.

"Ok..." There was one last hug and then Diana showed Kenny to the door.

"You know something?" asked Diana.

"What's that?" asked Kenny.

"Everything is as it should be...let's keep it that way." Said Diana.

The heroes bumped fists, and Kenny put his shoes on, and walked out the door. He got into the Corvette, turned it over, and sped away into the night.

()()()

The End


	9. Credits

Directed by: Phil from Produce

Written by: Phil from Produce

Wonder Woman Character by: William Moulton Marston

Superman Character by: Joe Shuster

Wonder Woman & Superman Characters are owned by: DC Comics

The Coat Character by: Phil Mante

 **These characters appear without the knowledge or consent of their respective owners, and I do not take profit for their appearance.**

()()()

Envisioned Actors/Actresses

()

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

Envisioned Actress: Lynda Carter Est. 1977

()

Clark Kent/Superman

Envisioned Actor: Tom Welling Est. 2005

()

Kenny Triton/The Coat

Envisioned Actor: "Stone Cold" Steve austin Est. 2005

()

Josie Triton

Envisioned Actress: Molly Dunsworth Est. 2015

()

Steve Kent

Envisioned Actor: Taylor Lautner Est. 2005

()

Ronda Triton

Envisioned Actress: Jeanna Harrison-Steinhart Est. 2006.

()

Sheriff Andy

Envisioned Actor: Joe Dammann Est. 2011

()()()

Envisioned Soundtrack

()

"If you still believe"

Performed by Elsa Raven

Moment of play: Prologue

()

"Life of Crime"

Performed by The Weirdos

Moment of Play: Steve outruns the police after beating up a talker.

()

"I don't know"

Performed by Ozzy Osbourne

Moment of play: Song plays on CD player when kenny turns the truck on.

()

"You're gonna pay"

Created by Jim Johnston

Moment of Play: Kenny beats up the polygamist.

()

"Don't wanna fall in Love"

Performed by Jane Child

Moment of play: Diana takes steve out for coffee

()

"Mr. Philips"

Performed by Tangerine Dream

Moment of Play: Kenny loses his temper and attacks the polygamist compound.

()

"Alone in the ring"

Created by Bill Conti

Moment of play: Diana tells steve about her and clark's past/Kenny comforts his daughter.

()

"You've come far, ness"

Created by Shigesato Itoi

Moment of play: Diana and Kenny catch up over coffee.

()

"Road to Nowhere"

Performed by Ozzy Osbourne

Moment of Play: Kenny drives away into the night/Credits

()

Copyright 2015 PM Productions/Phil from Produce.


End file.
